Das Meeting
by Cyrrer
Summary: Duo arbeitet für ein Projekt das zum Scheitern verurteilt scheint. Und die nächsten zwei Tage soll er an einem wichtigen Meeting teilnehmen. Doch statt sich zu tode zu langweilen erlebt er einige Überraschungen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Das Meeting

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna.

So, hier was neues kurzes von mir. Sollte eigentlich ein One-shot werden, aber dafür wurde es dann zu lang. Ich denke es wird 3-4 Teile haben und ich tue mein bestes um es bis Weihnachten fertig zu schreiben.

Und ja, ich weiß dass der Titel absolut schrecklich ist… Aber mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen. Totale Sperre im Hirn. Und das da oben ist noch die beste von allen Alternativen seufz

Ihr wisst ja, ich bin Kommiesüchtig, also sagt mir was ihr von dem hier haltet.

* * *

Ein halblautes Pling des Computermonitors unterbrach Duo beim lesen seiner Emails. Er sah auf das kleine Poppup-Fenster das ihn an seinen nächsten Termin erinnerte und seufzte tief. Schnell loggte er sich aus und begann damit auf seinem Schreibtisch seine Unterlagen zusammen zu sammeln.

Natürlich fand er nicht auf Anhieb das was er suchte und sein Fluchen wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man nach dem Motto ‚Wer Ordnung hält ist nur zu faul zum suchen' lebt, Duo," erklärte eine lachende Stimme vom Flur.

Duo drehte sich zu Hilde um und bedachte seine Kollegin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ha, Ha, Ha," sagte er gespielt ärgerlich. „Ich könnte hier ein bisschen Mitgefühl brauchen."

Dann sah er in seinen Augenwinkeln sein großes, rotes Notizbuch und griff danach. „Hab ich dich."

„Warum sollte ich Mitgefühl haben?" fragte Hilde verwundert.

Duo verdrehte seine Augen. Hörte ihm überhaupt jemals jemand zu? Seit Tagen klagte er jetzt schon sein Leid, und trotzdem schien niemand davon Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Weil ich doch jetzt zu DEM Meeting muss," erklärte er.

Hilde schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Wie konnte ich nur das Projekt Meeting des Grauens vergessen? Hast du genug Valium eingeschmissen um es zu überstehen?"

Duo verzog sein Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken was ihn erwartete. Da das Projekt um das es sich drehte auf zehn verschiedene Standorte ihres Konzerns verteilt war, gab es alle zwei Monate gemeinsame Meetings, wo sich die entscheidenden Personen trafen. Es gab immer Dinge die sich leichter von Angesicht zu Angesicht besprechen ließen als nur über Telefon. Und es war auch immer gut zu der Stimme die man von den Telefonkonferenzen kannte auch ein Gesicht zu kennen. Trotzdem waren die Meetings dieses speziellen Projektes der pure Horror. „Da helfen auch keine Drogen mehr," gab er zu bedenken.

„Wirklich nicht? Ich mein, du könntest es ruhig auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Ich glaub ich hab noch Bachblütenextrakt da. Wurden mir von meinem Pflanzen-Doc verschrieben damit ich meine Chakras ins Gleichgewicht bring und mich nicht mehr so oft grundlos aufrege."

Duo blickte jetzt wirklich verwundert auf seine Kollegin. Hilde und ein Kräuterdoktor. Diese zwei Bilder passten gar nicht zusammen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Duo nicht bemerkt hätte, dass die schwarzhaarige Frau ruhiger und ausgeglichener gewesen wäre. Allein die Vorstellung brachte Duo jetzt dazu haltlos zu kichern.

„Was gibt's hier zu lachen Duo? Beeil dich lieber, oder wir kommen zu spät," sagte die Stimme eines Neuankömmlings. Quatre, sein Sub-Projektmanager streckte neugierig seinen Kopf in Duos Büro.

„Q, hysterisches Kichern ist eine der Grundvoraussetzungen für jeden der bei dem Projekt des Grauens mitarbeiten will. Das, oder zu einem Berserker mutieren und alle anderen töten," sagte Duo halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst.

„Duo," tadelte Quatre nur, dann drehte sich der blonde Mann um und ging in Richtung zu den Konferenz-Räumen.

Duo lief ihm nach. Schließlich konnte er nichts daran ändern. Die nächsten zwei Tage würde er auf diesem Meeting verbringen. Und jede einzelne Sekunde würde die reinste Qual werden. Duo war sich ziemlich sicher dass diese Projektbesprechung gegen die Genfer Konvention verstieß.

Trotzdem schickte es sich nicht, wenn er und Quatre zu spät kommen würden. Schließlich waren sie vor Ort, hatten nicht wie so viele andere Manager tausende von Kilometern hinter sich bringen müssen um an diesem Treffen teilnehmen zu können.

Obwohl, vielleicht würde das Meeting nicht ganz so sehr wehtun, wenn wenigstens eine anständige Dienstreise dabei raus gesprungen wäre. Bei Duos anderen Projekten fanden diese Treffen abwechselnd in den verschiedenen Niederlassungen seines Konzerns statt, was Duo die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte ziemlich viel von Europa zu sehen. Und komischerweise hatten sich diese Meetings bei den anderen Projekten nicht wie moderne Foltermethoden angefühlt. Vielleicht war das der Grund?

Oder es konnte natürlich auch einzig und allein an diesem Projekt des Grauens liegen. Duo schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Und er fragte sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal, wieso er ausgerechnet dort gelandet war.

Das Projekt schien schon von Beginn zum Scheitern verurteilt zu sein. Und das schlimme – dieses Gefühl machte sich inzwischen auf allen Ebenen bemerkbar. Niemand glaubte mehr an einem Erfolg und das machte die Situation nur noch schlimmer.

Warum es so schlecht um das Projekt stand, wusste wohl auch niemand. Jeder kannte die Symptome. Die meisten wussten auch genau was schief lief, aber keiner wusste das Wundermittel mit dem man wieder Ruhe und Ordnung in dieses Projekt bringen konnte.

Duo wunderte sich immer wieder warum es so sehr aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Es hatte wohl damit angefangen, dass beim Beginn nicht genau klar gewesen war, was alles in diesen Software-Release gepackt werden sollte. Und um bei einem megawichtigen Kunden alle anderen Bewerber bei dem Deal des Jahrhunderts auszustechen war diesem Kunden wohl vom Marketing das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen worden. Und anstatt wenigstens dann alles klar zu definieren und halbwegs realistische Zeitpläne aufzustellen, gab es nur einen Wischiwaschi Vertrag und der Kunde änderte alle paar Stunden seine Meinung darüber, was er denn jetzt alles haben wollte.

Trotz all dieser Unsicherheiten war das Projekt weiter angerollt und befand sich jetzt sogar in der Design und Testphase. Die Designer arbeiteten wie wild am Code und das obwohl an vielen Stellen immer noch nicht klar war, was wo und wie eingebaut werden sollte.

Das führte natürlich zu Chaos. Anforderungen und Lieferpläne wurden fast täglich geändert. Es gab keine klaren Planungsgrundlagen. Und während alle in einem immer größer werdenden Haufen von Problemen ertranken, stürmte das Projekt mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf ein totales Desaster zu.

Es schien fast so, als wenn alle vergessen hatten wie man ein Projekt richtig führte, oder dass es Prozesse gab die genau beschrieben wie man arbeiten musste. Oh, nicht in Quatres Subprojekt. Q würde so etwas nie zulassen. Sein Team und Duos Tester versuchten so gut es ging trotz aller Widrigkeiten ihren Teil des Projektes am Laufen zu halten und bisher hatten sie aus alle Zeitpläne einhalten können.

Aber das funktionierte nur solange, wie sie von allen anderen Subprojekten unabhängig waren. Und genau das waren sie nicht mehr. Duo hatte Quatre immer für einen der besten Projektmanager gehalten den er kannte, aber selbst der Blonde schien an manchen Tagen angesichts der Probleme zu verzweifeln. Es war so überaus frustrierend wenn man einfach nicht die Informationen und Beschlüsse bekam die man brauchte.

Duo wusste auch, dass die anderen Subprojektmanager auch keine Schuld an der Misere hatten. Die waren genauso von den Problemen betroffen wie sie. Sicherlich, einige von ihnen hatten wohl innerlich auch schon mit dem Projekt abgeschlossen. Aber selbst diese doch unprofessionelle Haltung konnte Duo ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Wer über ein halbes Jahr auf einen wichtigen Entschluss warten musste, obwohl man fast täglich berichtete dass die Antwort auf diese Frage essentiell für die Fortführung eines der Features war, der musste unweigerlich seine Motivation verlieren.

Und genau diese Hilflosigkeit spiegelte sich am besten bei den Projekt Meetings wieder. Es war so unglaublich frustrierend, wenn Sachen wieder und wieder diskutiert wurden, die eigentlich schon vor einem Jahr in Stein gemeißelt sein hätten sollen.

Endlich erreichten Quatre und er den Tagungsraum. Es herrschte ziemlich großer Betrieb, da sich gerade alle Teilnehmer anfanden. Schnell schnappte sich Duo und Quatre aus der nahe gelegenen Teeküche noch Becher mit Kaffee bzw. Tee, dann betraten sie auch schon den Raum.

Quatre steuerte zielstrebig auf seinen Lieblingsplatz zu und Duo folgte ihm einfach. Auf dem Weg dahin grüßten sie alle Kollegen, wechselten hier und dort auch ein paar freundliche Worte. Inzwischen kannten sich die Verantwortlichen aus den verschiedenen Bereichen schon recht gut und einer der wenigen positiven Nebeneffekte dieser Meetings war, dass man sich mal wieder traf.

Duo hatte sich kaum hingesetzt und seinen Becher vor sich abgestellt, als sein Tischnachbar – ein brasilianischer Kollege – ihn mit breitem Lächeln grüßte. Sie tauschten ein paar kurze Sätze aus, dann beugte sich Raoul fast verschwörerisch zu Duo und flüsterte, „Es gibt das Gerücht dass sie uns einen neuen Chef vor die Nase setzen wollen. Einen ganz harten Hund, der das Projekt rum reißen soll."

„Endlich," war Duos spontane Erwiderung.

Raoul schaute ihn beinah entsetzt an. „Endlich?" fragte er zurück.

Duo nickte bestätigend. „Hey denk doch mal nach. Wir brauchen schon lange jemanden der hier endlich alle Fäden in die Hand nimmt und dafür sorgt dass Ordnung und Ruhe ins Projekt kommen. Das oder wir werden doch einen kolossalen Rückschlag mit diesem Projekt erleben. So wie es jetzt läuft, kann es doch nur scheitern."

„Das schon, aber glaubst du nicht auch, dass diesem Typ eher daran gelegen sein wird uns die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben? Ich hab schon von diesem Heero Yuy gehört, ein absolut eiskalter Bursche. Unter seiner Führung rollen Köpfe."

„Raoul, es kann nur besser werden. Außerdem haben wir keine Schuld, also haben wir auch nichts zu befürchten."

Sein Kollege wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch genau in dem Moment entstand erst sehr viel Unruhe – weil die letzten Teilnehmer in den Raum beordert worden waren, dann stand auch schon der derzeitige Main-Projektleiter auf und ging nach vorne um das Meeting zu eröffnen.

Duos Blick schwenkte noch einmal durch den Raum. Die Tische waren in einem großen U angeordnet, so dass er jeden der Teilnehmer sehen konnte. Es waren alles alte Bekannte und Duo nickte einigen von ihnen freundlich zu.

Dann streifte sein Blick Bastian, den Main-Projektleiter, einen fünfzigjährigen untersetzten Mann mit Halbglatze der wirkte als wenn er nur sehr ungern den Vorsitz dieses Treffens ausübte. Für ihn konnte Duo sich kein Lächeln abringen. Er fand dass sich sein Vorgesetzter eher durch Nichtstun, denn durch aktives, entscheidungsfreudiges Handeln hervortat. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie viele ihrer Probleme wohl auf Bastians falsche Entscheidungen zurückzuführen waren. Natürlich gab es auch Unmengen von Problemen auf die keiner von ihnen Einfluss hatte, aber trotzdem war vieles auch hausgemacht. Und wenn zumindest diese Sachen nicht schief laufen würden, dann wäre das Projekt insgesamt viel ruhiger und Erfolg versprechender. Es konnte mit dem neuen Typen also nur besser werden.

Völlig zusammenhangslos dachte Duo wieder daran, dass es Weltweite Firmenpolitik war, dass sich jeder Angestellte beim Vornamen nannte. Sollte wohl vorgaukeln dass es eine weniger strenge Hirachie gab, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Zumindest ein gutes hatte es, Duo konnte seinen unfähigen Vorgesetzten so richtig schön im Geiste einen Idioten schimpfen. Das klappte mit dem Vornamen viel viel besser, als mit dem Nachnamen.

Aber dann vergaß Duo Bastian auch schon vollkommen. Denn neben ihm sah er ein ihm unbekanntes Gesicht. Und was für ein Gesicht das war. Duo zog scharf die Luft ein und flüsterte ein leises, „Lecker."

Quatre schien mal wieder Luchsohren zu haben, denn er verpasste ihm dafür sofort einen kurzen Rempler mit dem Ellenbogen.

Aber das registrierte Duo fast gar nicht. Zu sehr war seine Aufmerksamkeit von diesem Mann gefangen genommen. Das Aussehen war wirklich umwerfend. Er hatte ein Gesicht das man nur als schön bezeichnen konnte. Dazu kam ein unbezähmter, schokoladenbrauner Haarschopf der dazu einlud seine Hände hindurch zu wuseln. Der perfekt sitzende Anzug unterstrich den guten Körperbau des Mannes, und ließ gleichzeitig erahnen dass er unbekleidet sogar noch besser aussehen würde.

Und jung war dieser fremde Mann. Duo schätzte ihn ungefähr auf sein eigenes Alter, sicherlich nicht mehr als ein paar Jahre älter.

Aber das was Duo fast den Atem verschlug war die Augenfarbe dieses umwerfenden Mannes. Ein tiefes Kobaltblau ließ kalte Schauer über Duos Rücken fahren.

Er fragte sich kurz, wer dieser Mann war. Hatte Bastian etwas eingesehen dass ihm die Arbeit über den Kopf wuchs und sich einen Assistenten zugelegt? Wenn ja, dann würde das beweisen dass Bastian zum einen nicht so dumm war wie er alle glauben machte und zum anderen dass er sogar einen ausgesprochen guten Geschmack hatte.

Duo leckte sich die Lippe. Plötzlich wirkte die Aussicht auf dieses Meeting gar nicht mehr so schrecklich. Immerhin könnte er diesen wandelnden feuchten Traum von nahem beobachten und vielleicht in den Pausen sogar mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen.

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden rückte Duo seinen Stuhl zurecht und wartete darauf dass ihre Tagung endlich begann.

Bastian fing auch tatsächlich an zu reden. Duo hörte ihm kaum zu, all seine Sinne waren auf dieses wunderschöne neue Gesicht konzentriert. Wie durch Nebel hörte er, das Bastian das Treffen eröffnete und alle begrüßte.

Dann machte er eine kurze Pause, nestelte nervös an seinen Hemdknöpfen herum. Er schluckte einmal schwer und erklärte dann, „Wie ihr vielleicht schon gehört habt, hat man entschieden dass wir einen weiteren Manager brauchen. Ich möchte euch deshalb Heero Yuy vorstellen." Er zeigte auf den jungen Mann neben sich und Duo klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

Am liebsten hätte er sich gezwickt oder den Kopf geschüttelt. Dann wirbelten seine Gedanken durcheinander. Zum einen fragte er sich, wie dieser noch so junge Mann es zu so einer Stellung – und scheinbar auch zu so einem Ruf gebracht haben konnte. Gleichzeitig fluchte er leise vor sich hin, als die Erkenntnis in ihm reifte, dass der wunderschöne Mann den er in Gedanken während der letzten fünf Minuten des öfteren nackt ausgezogen hatte, sein neuer Chef war. „Fuck!" flüsterte er leise.

Quatre drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Duo winkte schnell ab, das war nichts, was er hier und jetzt mit seinem Freund und Vorgesetzten besprechen konnte oder wollte.

Quatre zog zwar noch seine Augenbraue hoch, konzentrierte sich dann aber doch wieder nach vorne.

Genau wie Duo. Er sah wie ihr neuer Chef mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln in die Runde blickte. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und sprach – mit etwas das Duo nur als Schlafzimmerstimme bezeichnen konnte seine Begrüßung. „Vielen Dank. Wie mein Kollege schon sagte, ist mein Name Heero. Heero Yuy. Ich arbeite für unsere Firma seit etwa acht Jahren. Seit vier Jahren beschäftige ich mich damit Projekte die aus dem Ruder gelaufen sind wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen. Und wie Sie sicherlich wissen, dieses Projekt ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Aber meine Erfahrung sagt mir, dass wir es zusammen retten können. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Duo schluckte. Das waren ziemlich harte Worte, aber dieser Heero Yuy hatte damit Recht. Und im Grunde mochte Duo es lieber wenn das Management die Wahrheit aussprach und sie nicht zu verschleiern versuchte. Dem Gemurmel seiner Kollegen nach zu urteilen waren diese der gleichen Meinung.

„Interessant," flüsterte Quatre.

„Nun, da ich außer Bastian noch niemanden in diesem Raum kenne, wäre vielleicht eine Vorstellungsrunde ganz angebracht," schlug Heero in diesem Moment vor. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, es gab immer eine Vorstellungsrunde sobald ein neues Gesicht auftauchte, aber es war schon etwas anderes sich seinem neuen Boss vorzustellen.

Vielleicht erklärte das, warum Duo fast ins stottern geriet, als er an der Reihe war. „Hi," brachte er nach einem Anlauf dann doch heraus. „Ich bin Duo Maxwell. Arbeite für unsere Firma seit 7 Jahren. Seit drei bin ich Leiter der Testabteilung die Sub-Bereiche die Quatre managet." Duo biss sich vor Ärger über sich selbst fast auf die Zunge, nicht gerade berauschend was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Damit würde er auf keinen Fall Eindruck schinden können.

Nicht das er jetzt noch Eindruck schinden wollte. Zumindest nicht diese Art von Eindruck. Schließlich war Heero sein Boss und damit absolut tabu. Aber wie der letzte Idiot wollte Duo trotzdem nicht dastehen.

Aber es sollte alles noch schlimmer für Duo kommen. Nach der Vorstellungsrunde übernahm Heero die Leitung des Meetings mit eiserner Hand. Er gab einige Präsentationen darüber, wie er sich vorstellte dass sie ihr Projekt doch noch retten konnten.

Und bei allem was ihr neuer Chef so von sich gab, wurde eine Sache immer klarer. „Verdammt ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt Duo, der gibt uns die Schuld," fasste Raoul die Lage flüsternd zusammen.

Genauso war es. Zwar sagte Heero das nicht direkt, aber aus all seinen Vorschlägen wie man das Projekt jetzt noch retten konnte, sprach diese Meinung. Duo kochte innerlich. Sicher, ein paar von den Ideen waren nicht schlecht. Sogar ziemlich gut – wenn er ehrlich war. Aber einige waren schlicht und ergreifend nicht durchführbar. Absolute Hirngespinste.

Es schien fast so, als wenn jemand im vornherein Heero mit falschen Daten gefüttert hatte. Zumindest hoffte Duo das, denn andernfalls müsste sein neuer Chef dumm wie Bohnenstroh sein.

Bei einigen Ausführungen von Heero grummelte Duo seinen Unwillen heraus. So laut, dass Quatre ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. Das ärgerte Duo nur noch mehr.

Zum Glück war dann auch bald schon die erste Kaffeepause. Duo rauschte aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Quatre. Draußen füllten sie schnell ihre Becher, dann zog Duo seinen blonden Kollegen zur Seite. „Verdammt Quatre, wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Und wirklich, Quatre sah ziemlich entspannt drein. So als wenn da gerade nichts schlimmes in dem Raum passiert wäre. Wobei Quatre einer der wenigen war, die nicht von den neuen Ereignissen aufgeregt wurden. Ganz ruhig stand er da und schlürfte seinen Kaffee.

„Duo, reg dich doch nicht auf," sagte der Blonde nur.

„Nicht aufregen? Q, hast du gerade nicht zugehört?" Duo gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen.

„Doch."

„Und dann kannst du so ruhig bleiben?"

„Duo, das war doch nur eine erste Bestandsaufnahme. Nimm dir das doch nicht gleich zu Herzen."

„Der gibt uns die Schuld!"

Bevor Duo noch etwas erwidern konnte, klatschte jemand laut in die Hände. „Die Pause ist um. Bitte kommt zurück in den Tagungsraum," ertönte Heeros Stimme.

Duo knurrte. Jetzt wurden ihre Pausen auch schon so verkürzt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ihren Kaffee austrinken konnten. Seine Sympathie für den neuen Manager verringerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Und es wurde noch schlimmer. Der nächste Teil des Meetings wurde davon bestimmt, wie Heero ihnen die neue Liefer- und Teststrategie erklärte. Da jetzt Duos direktes Wissensgebiet betroffen war, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

Er spürte im gesamten Raum, dass die anderen genauso unzufrieden waren wie er. Nur keiner traute sich etwas gegen die neuen Pläne zu sagen. Vielleicht weil sie wie Quatre meinten dass dies alles noch nicht in Stein gemeißelt wäre, oder weil sie nicht auffallen wollten. Es war schon schlimm genug beim Projekt des Grauens mitzuarbeiten, aber dort dann auch noch als unwillig gebrandmarkt zu werden konnte unter Umständen das Ende einer Karriere bedeuten.

Aber um so etwas hatte sich Duo noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Er war mehr als zufrieden mit dem Job den er jetzt hatte, hegte keinerlei Ambitionen die Karriereleiter weiter nach oben zu klettern. Und da er seinen Job verdammt gut machte und Quatre und alle anderen in ihrer Abteilung das auch wussten, war sein Job sicher.

Nicht dass er sein Mundwerk im anderen Fall unter Kontrolle hätte halten können. Dazu war er einfach viel zu aufgeregt.

Als Heero wieder etwas sagte, dass alle anderen nur mit Schweigen annahmen, konnte Duo sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. „Genau das sagen wir schon seit Monaten," brach es aus ihm heraus.

Heero schien für eine Sekunde verwirrt und blickte sich in der Runde um, um zu lokalisieren wer denn gerade gesprochen hatte. Als sein Blick Duo streifte sagte er, „Duo, könntest du bitte wiederholen was du gerade gesagt hast?"

Das musste man ihm lassen, gab Duo neidlos zu. Namen schien sich ihr neuer Manager verdammt gut merken zu können. „Ich hab gesagt, dass wir genau das schon seit Monaten, sieben um genau zu sein, fordern."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Nun, wir haben wieder und wieder die Hauptverwaltung darauf gedrängt in einigen wichtigen technischen Fragen eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen. Ohne die können wir eigentlich nicht weiter arbeiten. Aber anstatt das endlich verbindlich zu entscheiden, wurden die Anforderungen an unsere Software praktisch jede Woche verändert. Heute Hü, morgen Hott. Das ist der Grund warum wir in dem Bereich verzögert sind. Natürlich begrüße ich es, wenn wir endlich eine klare Entscheidung dafür bekommen, aber im Grunde ist das nichts anderes, als das was wir seit Monaten ohne Erfolg einfordern."

Heero runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann sagte er, „Na, dann sind wir uns ja einig," und fuhr mit einen Ausführungen fort.

Duo schnaubte. Das war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Nun hielt ihn gar nichts mehr.

Und genauso kam es dann auch. Den Rest des Meetings über gab Duo Heero an jeder sich bietenden Stelle Kontra. Oh, er blieb dabei immer höflich, erhob nie seine Stimme und er sagte auch nie etwas das nicht stimmte. Aber er untergrub mit seinen Gegenargumenten Heero. Und das nicht zu knapp.

Es war sogar so schlimm, dass Quatre ihn in der Mittagspause beiseite nahm und ihn eindringlich davor warnte so weiter zu machen.

„Wieso, ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit," erklärte Duo mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Es gibt die Wahrheit sagen und die Wahrheit sagen. Heero ist ganz neu auf diesem Posten und du lässt ihn unvorbereitet und dumm aussehen. Glaubst du wirklich dass das die richtige Art und Weise ist mit unserem neuen Chef umzugehen? Geschickter wäre es wenn du ihm in einer ruhigen Minute deine Argumente vorträgst. Nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit. Oder geht es dir etwa gar nicht um die Sache, sondern nur darum Recht zu behalten?"

Duo zog zischend Luft ein. Mit seiner Frage hatte Quatre gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Sein Schlagabtausch mit Heero hatte sich inzwischen in einen Pinkelwettbewerb verwandelt. Es schien so als wenn jeder von ihnen vor einer imaginären Jury beweisen wollte dass er Recht hatte. Wobei es Duo ziemlich ärgerte, dass Heero dabei so ruhig blieb. Ihm selbst kostete es ungemein viel Mühe sachlich zu bleiben, da wäre es doch schön wenn sein Gegner zumindest einmal ausfallend geworden wäre. Aber nein, Heero behielt sein kühles Pokerface, so als würden ihn Duos verbale Angriffe gar nicht stören. Etwas das Duo erst Recht anspornte weiter zu machen.

„Vielleicht," gab er deshalb zu. „Aber nicht nur. Sieh es doch mal so Quatre. Der ist mit der vorgefertigten Meinung hierher gekommen dass wir Schuld an den Verzögerungen sind. Von irgendwoher sind ihm diese Fehlinformationen eingeflüstert worden. Wenn wir jetzt alle nur nickend im Raum sitzen und seine Vorschläge ohne Widerworte annehmen, dann wird ihn das nur noch bestätigen."

„Schon möglich, trotzdem Duo das was du machst schadet nur. Es ist der falsche Weg."

„Quatre, dein Weg mag ja normalerweise der richtige sein. Aber in diesem bestimmten Fall hat er uns seit Monaten nichts eingebracht. Vielleicht ist es jetzt Zeit für meinen Weg."

„Aber Duo, deine Karriere…"

„Ist mir egal," erklärte Duo und lächelte breit. „Lass mich nur machen, ich weiß schon was ich tue." Er war zwar selbst auch nicht mehr so davon überzeugt, aber dass musste er Quatre ja nicht wissen lassen.

Sein blonder Freund seufzte, rollte einmal mit den Augen und meinte, „Ok, mach was du willst."

Und das tat Duo dann auch. Der Rest des Meetings am Nachmittag verlief genauso wie am Vormittag. Heero stellte vor wie er sich die nächsten Schritte vorstellte und wann immer es möglich war, wies Duo ihn auf Fehler oder Schwierigkeiten dieser Pläne hin.

Und genau wie am Vormittag reagierte Heero nicht darauf. Oh, natürlich hörte er Duo zu, nahm seine Argumente zur Kenntnis. Aber er nahm alles hin ohne jegliche Reaktion. Nach so vielen Widerworten hätte Duo erwartet dass sein ‚Gegner' zumindest mal mit einer Wimper zucken würde. Aber keine Reaktion. Sicherlich war Heero der letzte mit dem man Poker spielen wollte.

Trotz – oder vielleicht gerade wegen – all der Diskussionen ging der Nachmittag schnell vorbei. Der erste Tag des Meetings war überstanden und Duo hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gelangweilt. Vielleicht würde er zumindest das als positiven Seiteneffekt aus dieser Tagung ziehen.

Heero stand wieder vorne am Projektor und sprach in die Runde, „Nun, das war ein sehr interessantes Meeting heute. Ich danke euch für eure Mitarbeit," dabei schien sein Blick sekundenlang auf Duo zu ruhen. ‚Sieg' frohlockte Duo und erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln. „Ich werde mir alle Argumente noch einmal vor Augen führen. Morgen werden wir dann die endgültige Strategie besprechen. Einen schönen Abend." Mit diesen Worten ging Heero wieder an seinen Platz und sortierte seine Unterlagen.

Duo schaute sich neugierig um. Er war sich sicher, dass Raoul und die anderen heute Abend noch in die Stadt in ein Restaurant gehen wollten. Und Duo hatte große Lust sie zu begleiten. Doch gerade als er zu dem Pulk seiner Kollegen gehen wollte – die sicherlich besprachen wo sie sich nachher treffen wollten, wurde Duo fast unsanft am Arm gepackt.

Er versuchte erst die Hand abzuschütteln, aber Quatre hatte einen ziemlich festen Griff. Und so wurde Duo wie ein unartiges Kind aus dem Raum gezerrt.

„Ey Quatre, lass los," grummelte Duo.

Doch sein Kollege hörte nicht. Er zog den widerstrebenden Duo noch ein paar Meter hinter sich her, selbst als sie den Raum verlassen hatten. Erst als sie die eine Ecke des Flurs erreichten blieb Quatre stehen. Er drehte sich um und funkelte Duo, der mit dem Rücken zum Tagungsraum stand, wütend an.

Erst sagte Quatre für eine Weile gar nichts. Dann gestikulierte er wie wild mit seinen Armen und sagte, „Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!"

„Was ist?" fragte Duo wider besseren Wissens.

„Du treibst mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn, Duo! Was sollte das ganze?"

„Das hab ich dir doch vorhin schon erzählt," erklärte Duo beleidigt. Normalerweise war Quatre sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff.

„Aber das hab ich dir schon vorhin nicht abgekauft. Was hat dich nur geritten, dass du Heero derart reizen musstest?"

„Reizen? Der hat noch nicht mal gezuckt Q. Der ist kalt wie Eis. Und mich hat gar nichts geritten."

„Ich hoffe dass es das wert war!"

„Was?" blaffte Duo verblüfft.

„Nun, ich hoffe wirklich dass es das wert war, denn Heero kommt jetzt genau auf uns zu. Sieht so aus, als wenn er noch ein Wörtchen mit dir zu reden hätte."

Duo konnte sich irren, aber er meinte fast eine gewisse Schadenfreude aus Quatres Stimme hören zu können. Dann erinnerte sein Gehirn ihn daran, dass Heero auf sie zukam. Irgendwie war dass in Duos ach so improvisierten Plan nicht vorgekommen. Er wollte schon einen strategischen Rückzug antreten, als er spürte wie jemand dicht hinter ihm stand. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Duo plötzlich eine Gänsehaut.

„Duo, könnte ich kurz mit dir reden?" fragte Heero wieder mit dieser Schlafzimmerstimme die verboten werden sollte.

‚Fuck', dachte Duo und drehte sich schicksalsergeben um.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel**: Das Meeting  
**Autor**: Laren  
**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank**: wie immer an Zanna.

Ja, ich weiß Asche auf mein Haupt streu ich hatte eigentlich versprochen die ganze Geschichte bis Weihnachten fertig zu bekommen. Aber erst hatte mich die Krankheit doch länger in ihren Krallen und dann hatte ich noch einen traumatischen Verlust erlitten (RIP Auto).

Davon mal abgesehen, dass Duo und Heero schlimmerhafte Seitenschinder sind.  
Aber hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut wie das erste.  
Kommies zur Aufmunterung kann ich nach diesem schweren Verlust gut gebrauchen :-)

* * *

Als Duo sich umdrehte konnte er Heero direkt vor sich stehen sehen. Die Gänsehaut auf Duos Armen schien plötzlich noch schlimmer zu werden, so eiskalt wirkte die Ausstrahlung von seinem Gegenüber. „Ja?" fragte Duo gedehnt, und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg um diesem Gespräch zu entkommen.

„Ich bin nicht umhin gekommen zu bemerken dass du mit einigen meiner Vorschläge nicht vollkommen übereinstimmst," erklärte Heero mit absolut neutraler Stimme. Was die Sache für Duo nur noch erschreckender machte, mit einem vor Wut schnaubenden Heero hätte er wohl besser umgehen können.

„Ja…" entgegnete Duo. Etwas intelligenteres schien ihn im Moment nicht einzufallen.

„Und ich dachte mir, ob du vielleicht etwas Zeit erübrigen könntest um mir in Ruhe zu erklären was dir denn genau an meinen Plänen nicht gefällt."

„Öhm," stammelte Duo und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich einen guten Grund auszudenken warum er genau dass nicht tun konnte. So wie ihn im Moment Heeros Blick eiskalt durchdrang war die Aussicht auf ein gemeinsames Gespräch ziemlich beängstigend. Duo würde nicht behaupten dass er vor Angst schlotterte – weil so etwas würde er niemals tun – aber Heero strahlte schon genau diese Art Macht und kühlen Ärger aus die uralte Fluchtinstinkte in Duo weckten.

Plötzlich wurde er von hinten angeschubst, so dass er einen halben Schritt nach vorne stolperte. „Aber natürlich wird er das. Es wird ihm sogar eine Freude sein, nicht wahr Duo?" erklang Quatres viel zu gut gelaunte Stimme.

Hastig drehte sich Duo zu seinem Kollegen um und warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu. Doch trotz der Fröhlichkeit in Quatres Stimme konnte Duo in seinen Augen erkennen dass der Blonde fest entschlossen war. Und sich sicher nicht davon abbringen lassen würde.

Außerdem, Duo schluckte schwer, wenn er jetzt irgendeine Ausflucht erfand um sich doch nicht mit Heero zusammen zu setzen, dann würde Quatre den Beweis haben, dass es Duo heute im Meeting nicht nur darum ging die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und so wie sich Quatre den ganzen Tag über schon deswegen aufgeregt hatte, würde es sicher nicht gut kommen wenn er zweifelsfrei wusste dass es Duo eher um einen Rechthaber-Wettstreit mit Heero, als um die Sache ging. Quatre konnte bei so etwas ziemlich nachtragend sein. Und niemand wollte jemals auf Quatres Shitliste landen.

Da war es weniger gefährlich, sich jetzt in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben. Duo schluckte wieder, dann drehte er sich um, setzte ein Lächeln auf und verkündete, „Natürlich werde ich das. Ist mir sogar ein Vergnügen."

Heero nickte nur kurz bestätigend. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging wieder in Richtung des Tagungsraums.

Duo schluckte schwer, warf noch einen letzten bösen Blick über seine Schulter. Doch Quatre grinste nur und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen um Duo hinter Heero her zu scheuchen. Das Grinsen das er dabei aufgesetzt hatte schien ‚das hast du dir ganz allein zuzuschreiben' auszudrücken.

Wer brauchte eigentlich noch Feinde bei solchen Freunden, überlegte Duo schweren Herzens, während er sich langsam auf den Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung machte.

Er konnte noch nicht einmal genau benennen, wieso es ihm jetzt so schwer fiel mit Heero zu reden. Schließlich hatte er vorhin immer nur die Wahrheit gesagt, das konnte er doch auch jetzt tun. Aber es war wohl doch etwas anderes, das vor einer großen Menge zu machen, vor Leuten die einem beipflichteten, als wenn man seine Kritikpunkte direkt und allein anbrachte. Merkwürdigerweise. Eigentlich hätte Duo gedacht, dass es einem in Ruhe, wenn niemand anderes es mitbekam, leichter fallen würde.

Über diese Merkwürdigkeit dachte Duo nach, während er ganz, ganz langsam einen Schritt vor den nächsten machte.

Leider war der Weg nicht besonders lang, deshalb konnte Duo die sowieso unvermeidliche Begegnung nicht weiter hinaus zögern. Heero hatte sich schon an seinen Platz gesetzt, vor ihm lagen die neuesten Zeitpläne auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet.

Er blickte kurz auf, als Duo den Raum betrat und winkte ihn zu sich. „Hier, lass uns noch einmal genau die neue Teststrategie anschauen. Ich glaube das war der Punkt der dir am meisten gegen den Strich gegangen ist," erklärte er.

Duo hätte nicht erwartet, dass Heero das aufgefallen war. Insgesamt sah es so aus, als wenn Heero ihm während des Meetings aufmerksamer zugehört hatte, als es den Anschein erweckt hatte. Duo schluckte noch einmal. Und eine innere Stimme – die sich verdammt nach Quatre anhörte – schimpfte ihn aus, dass er sich das alles nur selbst eingebrockt hatte. Und jetzt gab es einfach kein zurück mehr.

Er setzte sich neben Heero und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Pläne, wusste aber nicht so recht, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„So, raus mit der Sprache, was passt dir genau an diesen Plänen nicht. Vorhin warst du etwas nebulös."

Duo spielte nervös mit seinem Zopfende. Wie sollte er seine Meinung nur am besten rüberbringen? „Gelinde gesagt, dieser Plan ist Mist. So kann es nicht funktionieren," brach es aus Duo heraus. Soviel also zum Thema ‚geschicktes Vorgehen'.

Duo war selbst über seinen Ausbruch überrascht und warf einen hastigen Blick zur Seite. Heero starrte ihn mit einem offenen Mund an. Aber eines musste man ihrem neuen Chef lassen, er erholte sich schnell von Überraschungen. „OK, der Plan ist also Mist. Was genau ist so verkehrt daran?"

Duo rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Sein Ausbruch war nicht nur taktisch unklug, sondern auch der wahrscheinliche Todesstoß für seine Karriere. Auch wenn er vorhin noch gedacht hätte, dass ihm das nicht so sonderlich viel ausmachte, der strenge Blick von Heeros Augen ließen ihn dennoch nervös werden. Er wollte schon eine beschwichtigende Antwort zusammenstammeln, als Heero wieder mit dem sprechen begann. „Mach jetzt keinen Rückzieher Duo. Du hast damit angefangen und jetzt will ich es auch genau wissen."

Und er klang dabei vollkommen ehrlich. So als wenn er wirklich die Wahrheit wissen wollte. Duo war klar dass er eh nicht mehr viel zu verlieren hatte. Entweder hatte er eh schon total – und für alle Zeiten – verschissen oder nicht. Ein bisschen weitere Ehrlichkeit konnte jetzt nur helfen statt noch mehr zu schaden. Zumindest hoffte er das sehr.

„OK," murmelte er deshalb. Dann ließ er seinen Zopf los und zeigte auf den Zeitplan. „Ich kann dir genau sagen was nicht funktioniert. Du hast die Zeit für den simulierten Test fast auf Null herunter gefahren. Statt dessen hast du vorgesehen, dass wir schon ab Woche 22 auf der richtigen Hardware testen sollen. Alle Beteiligten gemeinsam."

Heero nickte. „Ja. Nur so können wir es überhaupt schaffen diesen Test bis Woche 26 durch zu ziehen. Und dann müssen wir an den Kunden liefern."

„Das mag ja sein, aber du kannst doch nicht einfach die ungetestete Software auf die neue Hardware packen. Das wird die größte Katastrophe die du dir vorstellen kannst."

Heero runzelte mit der Stirn. „Wieso? Ich dachte immer der Test auf der richtigen Hardware ist der beste den es gibt?"

Duo seufzte wieder. Ja das war eine so typische Manageraussage, dass es fast schon wieder lustig war. „Natürlich ist es das. Aber es hat auch Unmengen von Nachteilen."

„Welche"

Duo holte tief Luft. „Wie viel Zeit gibst du mir, alles aufzuzählen? OK fangen wir mit dem wichtigsten an. Es gibt zur Zeit nur ein laufendes Test-Netzwerk. Und das wird sich auch nicht mehr bis zur Jahresmitte ändern. Wie sollen wir alle auf dem einen Netz arbeiten?"

„Ihr könntet in Schichten testen."

Heero sah bei dieser Aussage so ernst drein, dass Duo doch anfangen musste zu lachen. So langsam hatte er sich auch für das Thema erwärmt und verlor seine Hemmungen Klartext zu reden. „Der Tag hat trotzdem nur 24 Stunden Heero."

Heero runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Warum lachst du? Bei meinem letzten Projekt haben wir auch so verfahren und es hat super geklappt."

Duo rollte mit den Augen, als ob man ein Projekt mit dem nächsten vergleichen konnte. „Was du da vorschlägst ist nicht machbar," erklärte er deshalb noch einmal.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber," unterbrach ihn Duo. „Ich glaube fast du unterschätzt die Dimensionen von denen wir hier reden. Bei diesem anderen Projekt, wie viele Tests mussten da auf der richtigen Hardware laufen? Wie viele Sub-Projekte waren damit beschäftigt?"

Heero blickte ihn erstaunt an, antwortete aber sofort. „Drei Projekte. Und etwas mehr als 1500 Tests."

Duo lachte wieder, dann erklärte er schnell. „Heero allein meine Gruppe braucht ungefähr 1000 Tests. Und mein Subprojekt ist bei weitem nicht das mit den größten Features, wir liegen nur im Mittelfeld. Alles in allem werden wir wahrscheinlich bei ungefähr 10000 Tests und Testern von 10 verschiedenen Standorten liegen. Die willst du alle für vier Wochen um ein einziges Netzwerk scharren? Das kann nicht klappen."

„Aber der Test auf dem richtigen Environment ist der beste," erwiderte Heero mit störrischen Unterton.

„Natürlich ist er das. Nur dort können wir sehen wie sich das System unter realen Bedingungen verhält usw. Aber es hat halt auch die Nachteile. Da wir nur ein System haben, können wir leider nicht parallel arbeiten. Wenn ein Fehler gefunden wird, dann bleibt alles stehen, solange bis das gefixt wurde. Das ist der Grund warum vor Jahren der simulierte Test eingeführt wurde. Alle können parallel arbeiten und stören sich dabei nicht gegenseitig. Das macht den simulierten Test so unglaublich flexibel und schnell. Und ungefähr 80 Prozent der Fehler die man auf dem richtigen System finden würde, erwischen wir auch so."

„Das heißt?"

„Das heißt dass du den simulierten Test nicht auf Null reduzieren kannst. Auf jeden Fall nicht ohne dir riesigen Ärger einzuheimsen. Lass uns in Ruhe testen, und dann gib es auf das richtige Netzwerk."

Heero schwieg für eine Sekunde, doch dann sagte er, „Das mag ja gut und schön sein Duo, aber alle Subprojekte haben gemeldet dass sie mit ihrem simulierten Test nicht vor Ende Woche 25 fertig werden. Ich kann die Software aber nicht nur ein paar Tage auf der richtigen Hardware laufen lassen. Dass wird der Kunde nicht akzeptieren. Und wenn wir nicht bis Woche 26 liefern, dann werden sie den Vertrag kündigen."

Duo schaute erstaunt auf, „Steht es so sehr auf der Kippe?"

„Kannst du es dem Kunden verdenken? Wir sind schon so unglaublich verspätet, dass es mich eigentlich wundert dass sie uns noch diese Chance geben."

„Nun ja, wenn die nicht alle drei Minuten ihre Meinung über ihre Anforderungen geändert hätten, hätte es sicher nicht ganz so viele Verspätungen gegeben," sagte Duo. Doch dann fügte er noch schnell hinzu. „Aber du hast Recht, ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. So wie wir mit den gesetzten Terminen umgegangen sind, machen wir sicherlich keinen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Die Firma ist ein großes Risiko mit diesem Vertrag eingegangen. Wenn wir ihn verlieren... Nun ja es ist nicht nur all das Geld verloren das wir bereits in dieses Projekt investiert haben. Es wird auch ne gehörige Konventionalstrafe geben. Und natürlich werden alle auf dem Markt davon erfahren. Alle anderen Kunden und unsere Konkurrenten. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie die sich darauf stürzen werden."

„Die Zukunft unserer Firma hängt also von diesem einem Projekt ab?" murmelte Duo.

„Tut es das nicht immer?" entgegnete Heero.

„Für dich als Manager von Problemprojekte sicherlich schon," sagte Duo. Aber er achtete nicht einmal selbst auf das was er sagte, in seinem Kopf drehten sich die Fakten und Ideen. Unbewusst hatte er sich seinen Zopf geschnappt und spielte damit, etwas dass er immer tat wenn er stark nachdachte.

„Also," überlegte er laut. „Wenn der Kunde nicht dazu zu bewegen ist den Termin zu verschieben… wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?"

Heeros Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. „Kompromiss?"

Duo, der mit seinen Gedanken schon fünf Schritte weiter war, achtete nicht wirklich auf die Frage sondern sprudelte seine Idee nur so heraus, „Dein Vorschlag mit dem gemeinsamen Test ist ja im Grunde gar nicht so verkehrt, nur aufgrund der Masse nicht zu realisieren. Aber wir könnten etwas anderes machen. Du weißt ja sicher, dass wir nicht nur das Funktionieren der neuen Features testen, sondern auch alle möglichen Negativ- und Interferenzfälle."

Heero nickte zwar bestätigend, aber Duo achtete in seinem Erzählfluss gar nicht wirklich darauf. „Aber diese Fälle – die einen Großteil des Tests ausmachen – sind nicht lebensnotwendig für diese Features. Natürlich sollten auch dort keine Fehler auftauchen, aber es ist schon von geringerer Priorität. Wenn wir es jetzt so machen, dass sich alle Abteilungen zuerst nur auf den reinen Featuretest konzentrieren... Wir könnten ja genaue Pläne aufstellen und definieren was alles in diese Prioritätsstufe soll. Dann denke ich, dass wir diese ausgewählten Tests sicher bis Woche 22 fertig bekommen. Vielleicht sogar früher – wir müssten sehen was die anderen sagen wie viel Prozent sie testen müssen damit sie die Features für stabil erklären."

„Weiter," spornte Heero ihn fast ungeduldig an. Der Manager sah plötzlich ziemlich aufgeregt aus.

„Wenn wir das so machen, dann kann sicher zu dem Zeitpunkt schon dieser gemeinsame Test auf der richtigen Hardware starten. Und vielleicht kann jede Abteilung einen Tester dafür abstellen. Die könnten dann überprüfen das auch alles auf dem richtigen Netzwerk läuft, während wir auf der simulierten Umgebung weiter an den restlichen Tests arbeiten."

„Wir arbeiten parallel," sagte Heero mit Glitzern im Auge.

„Ja," bestätigte Duo. „Wir könnten auf der simulierten Umgebung uns weiter mit den weniger wahrscheinlichen Szenarien herumschlagen und die Tester im richtigen Netz können trotzdem schon so früh anfangen, ohne die ganzen einfachen Anfangsfehler noch ausmerzen zu müssen. Sie werden sicher mehr Probleme haben, als wenn wir mit diesem Test warten würden bis wir in den einzelnen Abteilungen fertig wären, aber es wird sehr viel einfacher sein, als wenn wir den simulierten Test aus Zeitgründen vollkommen weglassen würden."

„Eine Kombination von beiden Ideen," sagte Heero mit einem anerkennenden Tonfall.

„Ja, eigentlich ziemlich einfach die Idee, aber trotzdem gut. Wenn ich das mal so unbescheiden sagen darf." Duo grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. So langsam begann das hier Spaß zu machen. Er beugte sich eifrig über die Ausdrucke, „Komm, lass uns dass noch genauer planen."

Und das taten sie auch. Es entstand eine mehr als rege Diskussion. Duo und Heero warfen sich gegenseitig Vorschläge und Argumente an den Kopf. Verfeinerten den Plan immer weiter und kamen auch auf noch mehr Ideen um das Projekt doch noch zu retten.

Als sie endlich alles durchgesprochen hatten, sammelte Heero seine Notizen ein und sagte zufrieden, „Das hört sich wirklich machbar an. Vielen Dank dass du mir geholfen hast."

Duo winkte ab. „Nicht der Rede wert. Ich bin nur erstaunt dass du…" in dem Moment schaffte es Duos Gehirn seine Zunge endlich einzuholen und er schluckte den Rest des Satzes herunter.

Heero sah erstaunt auf, „Du bist erstaunt über was?"

„Öhmm…" erwiderte Duo, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Duo, wir hatten abgemacht dass du ehrlich bist," sagte Heero mit einem strengen Blick.

Duo seufzte. Der andere durchschaute ihn einfach viel zu schnell. „OK, aber nicht böse sein. Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass du meinen Argumenten überhaupt zugehört hast."

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?" fragte Heero mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nun… du hast heute auf dem Meeting nicht unbedingt diesen Eindruck gemacht. Und deine Ideen konnten einfach nicht funktionieren. Es wirkte… Es wirkte als wärst du auch nur einer von diesen Manager-Schnöseln die von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung haben, mit ein paar Bullshitbingo Wörtern um sich werfen und mehr Probleme verursachen als beseitigen."

„Das ist ein verdammt hartes Urteil," sagte Heero erstaunlich ruhig.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber so bist du rüber gekommen. Das zum Beispiel deine Idee mit dem Test aufgrund der schieren Menge nicht funktionieren könnte, das hättest du wissen können wenn du entsprechend vorbereitet gewesen wärst." Duo war sich selbst nicht sicher, warum er jetzt so weit ausholte. Sie hatten schließlich so gut zusammen gearbeitet. Er hatte in den letzten Stunden – ja es waren tatsächlich schon Stunden vergangen – festgestellt das Heero einen verdammt wachen Verstand hatte und auch von rascher Auffassungsgabe war. Vielleicht war es deshalb um so unverzeihlicher, dass er im Meeting soviel falsches gesagt hatte.

„Duo, mir ist dieser Auftrag erst vor drei Tagen gegeben worden. Ich bin ohne irgendeine Vorbereitung in den nächsten Flieger gestiegen und habe bisher nur gestern mit Bastian reden können. Musste aber für heute schon die glorreichen neuen Rettungsideen vorstellen können."

„Oh!" erwiderte Duo erstaunt. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass Heero so plötzlich auf ihr Projekt losgelassen wurde. „Wenn du nur mit Bastian hast reden können, dann ist es klar dass du viele Fehlinformationen hattest. Bastian ist nämlich ein Teil des Problems."

Heeros rechter Mundwinkel zuckte für Sekundenbruchteile nach oben. „Das ist mir auch schon klar geworden. Ich habe selten einen Projektmanager erlebt der sein Projekt so wenig unter Kontrolle hat wie Bastian."

„Wenn du das weißt, wieso… wieso hast du dir dann nicht woanders Informationen besorgt?"

„Aber genau dass tu ich doch jetzt Duo." Die Mundwinkel zuckten schon wieder verdächtig nach oben.

Duo starrte sein Gegenüber für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an, doch dann sah er ein, dass sein Gespräch mit Heero genau das gewesen war, Informationsbeschaffung. „Aber wieso hast du dass nicht gemacht bevor du solche Pläne in die Welt hinaus posaunst?" hackte Duo stur nach.

„Nun, der Termin für dieses Meeting stand schon fest bevor ich wusste dass es dieses Projekt überhaupt gibt. Und als neuer Chef wurde von mir erwartet irgendwelche neue Visionen und Ideen zu verkünden. Mir war natürlich schnell klar, dass Bastian ziemlich viel heiße Luft produziert. Aber ich dachte mir ich verwende seine Argumente einfach mal um euch zu testen."

„Zu testen?" rief Duo aufgebracht aus.

„Ja, zu testen. Ich wollte sehen ob ihr innerlich schon mit dem Projekt abgeschlossen habt. Und ich fand es erschreckend, dass nur du mir Paroli geboten hast. Wenn meine Ideen doch so einfach zu widerlegen waren, wieso hast nur du deinen Mund aufgemacht."

„Ganz so einfach ist es nicht," bemühte Duo sich um Schadensbegrenzung.

„Ach?" entgegnete Heero leicht amüsiert.

„Nein, einige der anderen hatten schon vor, dich zur Seite zu nehmen und dir ein paar Fakten um die Ohren zu hauen. Sie wollten dich nur nicht mitten im Meeting brüskieren. Quatre ist mir zum Beispiel ziemlich sauer, weil ich das so öffentlich gemacht hab."

„Das mag schon sein Duo. Aber das trifft bei weitem nicht auf alle zu. Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Beobachter. Im ganzen Raum waren vielleicht zehn Leute die unserer Diskussion mit Interesse gefolgt sind. Bei vielen anderen war nur blankes Nichts in den Augen. Denen scheint es egal zu sein wie es mit dem Projekt weiter geht. Und wenn ich verkünden würde dass wir jetzt alle pinke Tutus bei der Arbeit tragen müssen, würden sie einfach nicken und es tun, auch wenn es noch so wenig Sinn ergibt. Ich kann in meinem Team aber keine geistlosen, abgestumpften Ja-Sager brauchen. Duo, muss ich neben Bastian noch weitere Leute aus der Führungsriege dieses Projektes entfernen?"

Das war ziemlich harter Tobak. Duo schluckte schwer. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar welche Verantwortung er jetzt hatte. Sicher, er hatte einige Kollegen bei denen er seine Zweifel hegte. Aber wenn er jetzt etwas sagen würde, dann würden diese ziemliche Probleme bekommen. Und das hatte dann doch keiner von ihnen verdient. Auch wenn sie ausgemachte Schlafnasen waren. „Nein, das musst du nicht," erklärte er deshalb bestimmt.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil… weil sie einfach müde sind. Du musst es verstehen. Die Probleme die dieses und das Vorgängerprojekt schier erdrücken, gegen diese Probleme kämpfen sie schon seit Jahren einen erfolglosen Kampf. Sie haben noch nicht mit dem Projekt abgeschlossen, aber es fällt schon schwer sich immer neu zu motivieren, wenn man wie Don Quichotte jeden Tag gegen neue Windmühlenriesen kämpfen muss. Noch dazu, wenn man dabei das Gefühl hat vom höheren Management im Stich gelassen zu werden. Zeig ihnen dass du dich als Chef um die Probleme kümmerst, sie verstehst. Dass du Ahnung hast von dem was du sagst. Gib klare, realistische Pläne und Ziele aus. Die Motivation wird wieder kommen. Ganz sicher. Keiner von uns will dass das Projekt scheitert."

„Ja," sagte Heero schlicht. „Genau dass hab ich mir auch gedacht."

„Hey," begehrte Duo auf. „War das etwa schon wieder ein Test?"

Doch bevor Heero antworten konnte, wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Tagungsraum aufgemacht. Zwei Frauen kamen herein und blickten erstaunt auf Duo und Heero. „Was machen Sie denn noch hier?" fragte eine der Frauen. „Tut mir leid, Sie müssen jetzt den Raum verlassen. Wir müssen hier sauber machen."

„Also, dass ist mir noch nie passiert," erklärte Heero.

Duo lachte. Es war schon ungewöhnlich von einer Putzfrau aus einem Raum gejagt zu werden, aber er konnte verstehen, dass es deren gesamten Zeitplan durcheinander werfen würde, wenn sie hier den riesigen Tagungsraum noch länger in Beschlag nahmen. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Na, es ist ja auch schon fast halb neun. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich das Feld räumen. Wir könnten in meinem Büro weiter diskutieren." Doch dann machte sich sein Magen plötzlich lautstark bemerkbar und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Abendbrot schon lange überfällig war und er Hunger hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber etwas essen gehen," schlug Heero vor. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu. „Dabei könnten wir weiter reden."

„Hm," überlegte Duo.

„Ich mein, ich will dich nicht aufhalten. Wenn jemand auf dich wartet, dann geh doch nach Hause, ich will nicht zuviel von deiner Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Das Meeting ist schließlich schon seit drei Stunden zu Ende."

„Zuhause wartet nur Benjamin, mein halbvertrockneter Ficus auf mich. Dem ist es egal wie lange ich weg bleib. Ich hab nur kurz überlegt, weil ich eigentlich keine große Lust hab noch in die Stadt zu fahren." Ihre Firma lag etwas außerhalb in einer Art Industriegebiet. „Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad hier, kann uns also nicht in die Stadt fahren. Wir müssten ein Taxi holen. Aber das ist alles so furchtbar umständlich. Und bis wir dann was zu essen haben, bin ich schon halb verhungert. Am liebsten würde ich in der Nähe eine Kleinigkeit essen, aber alle Läden die ich kenn haben nur Mittags geöffnet."

Es wirkte fast so, als wenn Heero plötzlich erleichtert drein schaute, aber Duo war sich sicher, dass er sich das nur einbildete. Auf jeden Fall sagte Heero schnell, „Wir könnten ja vielleicht was in meinem Hotel essen. Das was ich gestern Abend hatte war ziemlich ok."

Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich hab keine große Lust jetzt noch in die Stadt reinzufahren. Ich wohn auch außerhalb und das wäre ziemlich kompliziert für mich."

„Aber mein Hotel ist praktisch gleich um die Ecke. Nur fünf Minuten zu Fuß."

„Was?" fragte Duo erstaunt. „Du bist nicht im edelsten Fünfsternehotel der Stadt untergebracht. So wie alle anderen hochrangigen Manager?" er hatte einen leicht spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Wie du schon sagtest. Viel zu kompliziert zu erreichen. Mein Hotel ist zwar nicht ganz so luxuriös, dafür aber viel praktischer. Also magst du mitkommen zum essen? Ich lad dich ein. Als Dank für deine Hilfe."

Duo strahlte. „Ich werde eine Einladung zum essen sicher nicht abschlagen." Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch mit seinem Auge während er das sagte. „Auch wenn es nicht notwendig ist. Aber ich freu mich drauf. Und mein Magen auch."

Erstaunlicherweise lachte Heero als Antwort. Das Lachen stand dem Mann, fand zumindest Duo und er musste sich fast zwingen sich von diesem Anblick loszureißen.

Um sich abzulenken räumte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen. Dann verkündete er, „Ich muss das noch schnell in mein Büro bringen. Danach hol ich mein Fahrrad aus der Tiefgarage und wir können los. Wollen wir uns in fünf Minuten vor dem Haupteingang treffen?"

„Gute Idee," erklärte Heero, schnappte sich seine Papiere und die Notebooktasche und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich werde dann schon mal unten warten. Dann können die Damen hier sauber machen." Mit diesen Worten ging er gemächlich aus dem Tagungsraum und wandte sich in Richtung Treppen.

Duo war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sein Büro lag zwei Etagen tiefer. Hintereinander begannen sie die Treppe hinab zu steigen. Und dabei passierte etwas unerhofftes.

Duo, der ein paar Stufen hinter Heero ging, hatte dadurch den besten Ausblick auf Heeros Nackenlinie. Dort waren die Haare des anderen so kurz, dass sehr viel Haut zu sehen war.

Der Anblick ließ augenblicklich das Wasser in Duos Mund zusammenlaufen. Er würde den anderen jetzt am liebsten anspringen, seine Hände in dessen Haare verwuscheln und mit seiner Zunge die Nackenlinie aufs genaueste erforschen. Es erstaunte Duo richtiggehend wie stark dieser Impuls plötzlich durch ihn hindurch raste.

Während der letzten Stunden hatte er es nämlich erfolgreich geschafft zu vergessen – bzw. zu verdrängen – wie attraktiv er den anderen fand. Weshalb ihn dieser neue Ausbruch fast unerwartet und auf jeden Fall unvorbereitet traf.

Duo zog zischend die Luft ein. Und mit purer Willenskraft hielt er sich davon ab, diesen Wahnsinnsplan auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Verdammt, sie hatten gerade eben die Spannungen vom Meeting abgebaut. Hatten in den letzten Stunden herausgefunden dass sie sehr gut zusammen arbeiten konnten. Duo hatte sogar Vertrauen in Heeros Fähigkeiten als Manager gefasst. Da konnten sie beide es überhaupt nicht brauchen, wenn Duo jetzt so einen gravierenden Faux Pas machte.

Nicht nur, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass Heero Single und schwul war sehr gering war – und deshalb die plötzlichen Avancen von Duo eventuell nicht besonders gut aufgenommen werden würden. Außerdem war Heero immer noch sein Chef. Und damit Tabu. Tabu! Tabu! Tabu!

Duo biss seine Zähne zusammen und zischte ein schnelles, „Wir sehen uns gleich," hindurch. Dann rannte er fast aus dem Treppenhaus in seinen Flur. Als er sein Büro erreichte warf er seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Ganz ruhig Duo," flüsterte er. „Halt deine Hormone im Zaum und mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Am liebsten hätte er jetzt das gemeinsame Essen abgesagt. Aber wie sollte er das Heero so erklären, dass der andere es nicht falsch verstehen musste? Ging nicht. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als weiter die Zähne zusammen zu beißen. Er würde das jetzt ganz professionell durchstehen. Die letzten Stunden waren ja auch kein Problem gewesen. Also keine unnötige Panik, ermahnte Duo sich selbst.

Mit frischem Mut hastete er danach in die Tiefgarage und schnappte sich seinen fahrbaren Untersatz. Ein paar Minuten später fuhr er vor den Haupteingang und blieb vor Heero stehen. Unbewusst kroch ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Als er abstieg sagte er zu seinem Gegenüber. „So, jetzt kannst losgehen. Wird auch Zeit, mein Magen hat die ganze Zeit gegrummelt."

Auch Heero lächelte sekundenkurz, „Dein Magen scheint genau zu wissen, was er will."

Duo der sein Rad jetzt schob und neben Heero in Richtung zum Hotel schob sagte. „Er ist wie ein Haustier, das ständig gefüttert werden muss. Zumindest ist er stubenrein."

Heero warf ihm einen kurzen erstaunten Blick zu, dann bemerkte er, „So und du fährst immer mit dem Fahrrad zur Arbeit."

Duo nickte. „Ja. Ich wohn nur knapp 10km von hier entfernt. Der Bus oder ein Auto lohnt sich da nicht wirklich. Außerdem kann ich so mein Sportgewissen ruhig stellen." Dann fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause noch hastig hinzu, „Nicht dass ich unsportlich wäre. Aber ich bin nicht der Typ der regelmäßig trainiert. So halte ich mich ohne großen Aufwand fit. Und du?"

„Ich mach Bodybuilding. Und geh Schwimmen. Beides regelmäßig," war die schlichte Antwort.

Duo fing fast sofort wieder an zu sabbern. Allein der Gedanke dass unter diesem perfekt sitzenden Anzug Fitness gestählte Muskeln verborgen waren ließen seine Hormone heiß laufen. Wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er seine Abende mal nicht mit Benjamin verbrachte sondern auf die Piste ging um abgeschleppt zu werden. Er schien es dringend nötig zu haben.

Duos Libido stimmte diesem Vorschlag natürlich begeistert zu. Merkte aber noch an, dass sie Heero trotzdem vorziehen würde. Duo beschloss für heute nicht mehr auf seine Libido zu achten, da die nur seinen Tod wollte.

Es waren wirklich nicht mehr als fünf Minuten vergangen, dann standen sie auch schon vor dem Eingang zum Hotel. „Hier bist du also abgestiegen," sagte Duo als er sein Fahrrad abschloss. Er hatte zwar keinen Fünf Sterne Palast erwartet, aber dieser Laden wirkte eher wie eine gutbürgerliche Pension, als ein Hotel im dem hochrangige Manager abstiegen.

„Die Zimmer sind hell und sauber. Das Essen ist ziemlich gut und es liegt sehr praktisch. Darum steige ich immer hier ab."

„Ach, du warst früher schon mal hier in dieser Stadt?" Duo fragte sich warum er den anderen dann noch nie gesehen hatte. In Ordnung, ihre Firma war nicht gerade klein, aber so ein gut aussehender Kerl entging nur selten seinem Radar.

„Vier- oder fünfmal. Meistens nur für kurze Zeit. Meetings oder Workshops." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür zum Hotel. Er ließ Duo als erstes eintreten und folgte dann.

Mit forschen Schritten ging er zur Rezeption. Dort angekommen sagte er zum Portier. „Bitte die Schlüssel für Zimmer 121. Und dann würden mein Kollege und ich gerne ins Restaurant gehen."

Der Mann hinter der Rezeption reichte mit flinken Fingern die Schlüssel an Heero weiter, doch dann sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme, „Es tut mir sehr leid Mr. Yuy. Das Restaurant ist heute von einer geschlossenen Gesellschaft angemietete worden. Haben Sie denn das entsprechende Informationsblatt nicht gelesen?"

„Mist," fluchte Heero. „Muss ich wohl übersehen haben. Das ist aber sehr unpassend. Mein Kollege und ich haben bis eben noch gearbeitet. Wir sind ausgehungert und wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann gibt es in der Nähe kein anderes Restaurant. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Duo wollte schon einwerfen, dass sie das ganze von ihm auch lassen konnten. Mit seinem Rad wäre er ziemlich schnell zu Hause und würde dort in Ruhe essen können ohne von Heeros Anblick abgelenkt zu werden. Doch der Portier war schneller. „Wissen Sie was, Mr. Yuy? Die Küche kann Ihnen sicherlich auch schnell noch etwas zurecht machen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, es im Zimmer zu essen und dass Sie nicht a la Carte wählen können. Wir werden Ihnen zwei Portionen von dem Menu das die Festgesellschaft geordert hat zubereiten."

„Was meinst du, Duo?" fragte Heero.

Duo war hin und her gerissen. Aber am Ende siegte sein Magen. Menu einer Festgesellschaft klang zu verlockend. „Hört sich gut an," erklärte er deshalb.

Heero nickte daraufhin nur und dann gingen sie gemeinsam in den ersten Stock. Als Heero die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufschloss huschte Duo als erstes hinein. Das Zimmer war wie aus dem Ei gepellt. In Ordnung, schließlich war es ein Hotel und die Zimmermädchen würden jede Unordnung beseitigen, aber irgendwie verbreitete Heero das Gefühl, dass sein Zimmer auch schon vor der Putzkolonne klinisch rein gewesen war.

Duo ging zum Fenster und blickte auf einen kleinen Hinterhof. „Schöne Aussicht," witzelte er.

Heero, der gerade damit beschäftigt war sein Notebook auf den Schreibtisch zu legen. „Ich bin nur für ein paar Tage hier, da ist das in Ordnung. Wenn ich irgendwo länger bleib, dann achte ich darauf eine Wohnung zu bekommen. Weil nach ein paar Wochen treiben mich Hotels in den Wahnsinn."

Duo drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Hintern gegen die Fensterbank und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, „Du bist also ein moderner Nomade?"

„So kann man es ausdrücken."

„Und wo kommst du ursprünglich her?"

„Ich war wohl schon immer ein Nomade. Ich bin in Japan geboren, aber meine Eltern sind kurze Zeit später in die USA gezogen. Ich habe seit ein paar Jahren eine Wohnung in London, in der Nähe der Hauptverwaltung."

„Und wie ist es so, immer auf Achse zu sein? Vermisst du es nicht, keine Wurzeln zu haben? Ich nehme mal stark an, dass du in deinem Job ziemlich viel in der Weltgeschichte herumreist."

„Das schon. Ich war wenn es hochkommt dieses Jahr vielleicht vier Wochen zu Hause. Und ja, ich betrachte meine Wohnung als mein Zuhause. Aber ich mag meinen Job, ich mag es viele verschiedene Dinge und Orte zu sehen. Und der Job ist mehr als interessant. Ich bewege was, meine Arbeit ist wichtig. Alles andere scheint mir daneben langweilig zu sein. Trotzdem, das ständige hin und herreisen hat auch seine Nachteile. Mein letzter Freund hat sich deswegen von mir getrennt, er war es leid mich nur so selten zu sehen."

‚Ja, er ist schwul!' jubilierte Duos Libido wurde aber sofort wieder in eine dunkle Kiste gesperrt. Heero war immer noch tabu. Aber dieser Kampf lenkte Duo derart ab, dass er nur ein kurzes „Oh!" als Antwort hervorbrachte.

Duo sah Heeros merkwürdigen Blick, den er darauf aufsetzte und fügte deshalb schnell hinzu, „Das tut mir leid. Eine Beziehung wegen der Arbeit zu verlieren ist schon verdammt hart."

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es hat wohl einfach nicht sein sollen. Und im Moment, mit diesem neuen Projekt des Grauens, habe ich sowieso keine Zeit für eine neue Beziehung."

„Geht mir genauso," erklärte Duo.

Dann klopfte es an die Tür. Ein paar Sekunden später hatten zwei Hotelangestellte auch schon mehrere Schüssel und Teller mit dampfendem Essen abgestellt. Außerdem wurde Heero eine Flasche Wein – eine Art Entschuldigung von der Geschäftsleitung – überreicht.

Als die hilfreichen Geister den Raum verlassen hatten, blickte Heero auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. „Hm, das ist ein ziemlich edler Tropfen." Und mit diesen Worten schenkte er Duo und sich ein Glas ein.

Duo hatte sich neugierig über das Essen gebeugt. „Das hier scheint auch nicht von schlechten Eltern zu sein. Ich beginne zu verstehen warum du hier absteigst."

Heero lächelte kurz. Dann hob er sein Glas und prostete Duo zu. „Auf ein nettes Mahl," erklärte er.

Duo stieß mit ihm an. Als er den ersten Schluck von dem Wein getrunken hatte, musste er Heero beipflichten. Das war wirklich ein guter Tropfen.

Das Essen hielt auch was es versprochen hatte. Die beiden saßen sich an dem kleinen Tisch gegenüber und ließen sich die Köstlichkeiten schmecken. Ohne große Probleme hatten sie sehr schnell eine nette Unterhaltung aufgebaut. Und sie mussten noch nicht einmal über die Firma oder die Arbeit reden.

Sie bemerkten dass sie ähnliche Interessen hatten und die gleichen Bücher und Filme mochten. Sie unterhielten sich, als wenn sie sich schon seit Jahren kennen würden. Es war ein unheimlich gemütliches Essen. Und solange Duo seine Libido in der kleinen dunklen Box gefangen hielt hatte er auch keine Probleme.

Nach und nach hatten sie die Flasche Wein geleert. Während des Essens hatte Duo da gar nicht groß darauf geachtet. Aber als er aufstand weil er dringend auf die Toilette musste, da merkte er zu seinem großen Erstaunen dass er etwas wackelig in den Knien war.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf heil und ohne viel Anstoßen in die Toilette zu kommen. Er war beschwipst, anders konnte man das nicht sagen.

Aus diesem Grund spritzte er sich auch ein paar Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht nachdem er fertig war. Aber das kühle Nass schien ihn trotzdem nicht auf die Schnelle wieder nüchtern werden zu lassen.

Als er wieder das Zimmer betrat, hielt er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand fest während er auf Heero zuging. „Ich glaub ich werde wohl lieber mit dem Taxi nach Hause fahren," erklärte er, einen Fuß vor den nächsten setzend. Er war zwar noch lange nicht betrunken, aber Schlangenlinien wollte er trotzdem nicht fahren.

„Hn," stimmte Heero ihm zu ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Der junge Manager saß immer noch an dem kleinen Tisch und hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt um etwas von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu greifen.

Diese Bewegung ließ wieder seine Nackenlinie frei vor Duos Augen tanzen. Und genau auf diese Gelegenheit schien Duos Libido gewartet zu haben. Ohne großen Widerstand brach sie aus ihrem Gefängnis aus, und das nächste was Duo wusste war, dass er seinem Chef um den Hals hing, und diese überaus verführerische Nackenlinie entlang küsste. So als würde es kein morgen geben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel:** Das Meeting

**Autor:** Laren

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.

**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna.

OK, ich gebe es gerne zu, ich hatte ja mal versprochen die ganze Geschichte bis Weihnachten fertig zu kriegen… seufz so sieht dann die Realität aus.

Ich hoffe mal, dass euch dieses Kapitel etwas entschädigt. Und ich werde mich gleich auf den nächsten Teil werfen. 'plumps'

* * *

Bevor Duo noch so richtig bewusst wurde was er gerade tat und sich vielleicht noch selbst stoppen konnte, versteifte sich Heero unter ihm. Leichte Panik stieg trotz des Alkoholnebels in Duo auf. Dies war genau die Situation, die er den ganzen Tag zu vermeiden versucht hatte.

Er wollte sich schon von dem verführerischen Nacken lösen, ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumeln und dann irgendeine total alberne Entschuldigung stottern, als sich Heero mit einer schnellen Bewegung wegdrehte.

Der junge Projektmanager richtete sich auf und stand Duo plötzlich direkt gegenüber. Seine Augen blitzten, und Duo konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht die schiere Mordlust war. „Heero ich…" begann er, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es für seine Tat einfach keine Entschuldigung gab.

Doch er wurde auf sehr effektive Art und Weise am weiterreden gehindert. Heero hatte seine rechte Hand in Duos Nacken gelegt und zog seinen Kopf energisch zu sich heran. Dann presste er seinen Mund hart auf den von Duo.

„Ummmpf," war alles, was Duo noch von sich geben konnte. Dann war seine Zunge mit etwas vollkommen anderem beschäftigt. Etwas das viel mehr Spaß machte als zu reden.

Heeros Zunge war tief in Duos Mundhöhle vorgedrungen, schien dort jeden Millimeter erkunden zu wollen. Duo hieß den Eindringling mehr als Willkommen. Die Lippen des anderen fühlten sich wunderbar auf seinen an. Er schob seine Arme um den Oberkörper von Heero und drückte den anderen ebenfalls näher heran.

Nach einigen Momenten des wilden Küssens, meldete sich allerdings Duos Verstand mal wieder zu Wort. Fast gegen seinen Willen stemmte er sich gegen Heeros Oberkörper und brachte ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie beide, brach so den Kuss. „Wir sollten damit aufhören," brachte Duo unter heftigem Atem hervor. Seine Lunge nutzte die Gelegenheit die Sauerstoffvorräte aufzufüllen. Denn Atmen war in den letzten Minuten zur Nebensache geworden.

„Ja, sollten wir," bestätigte Heero. Nur um Duos Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu sich hinzuziehen. Einen Augenschlag später waren sie erneut in einem heftigen Zungenduell verwickelt.

Irgendwie schien danach die Zeit still zu stehen. Alles was Duo noch interessierte war dieser unglaubliche Mann, der dicht an ihn gepresst dastand und scheinbar versuchte seine Zunge bis zu seinen Mandeln runter zu schieben. Heftiges Atmen und leichtes Stöhnen waren die einzigen Geräusche, die das Hotelzimmer erfüllten.

Dann – nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit – war es Heero der den Kuss brach. Er zog seinen Kopf nach hinten und schaute Duo tief in die Augen. „Wir sollten wirklich aufhören," sagte jetzt er.

Duo wusste, dass der andere wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhörten, dann würden sie diese Sache bis zum Ende durchziehen. Und genau das war es, wonach Duo sich jetzt am meisten verzehrte. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, der Versuchung nicht nachgegeben zu haben. „Uhuh," erklärte er deshalb und diesmal war er es, der Heero wieder zu sich zurück zog. Allerdings gab es auch nicht die geringste Gegenwehr.

Ihr Kuss – oder ihre Küsse – wurden immer zügelloser. So wunderbar es sich auch anfühlte, Duo wusste dass er bald mehr wollte. Er schien schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit erregt zu sein während er sich an dem anderen rieb.

Aus diesem Grund brachte er seine Hände nach vorne und begann damit Heeros Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Die kleinen Knöpfe waren ziemlich widerspenstig und versuchten sich seinen ungeduldigen Fingern zu entziehen. Duo grummelte vor sich hin. Er bedauerte es ungemein, dass der junge Manager bei der heutigen Sitzung einen Anzug getragen hatte. Jeans und T-Shirt wären sehr viel einfacher auszuziehen.

Heero hatte inzwischen Duos Absicht erahnt und versuchte zu helfen. Irgendwie schaffte er es mehr Abstand zwischen ihre Oberkörper zu bringen – ohne dass ihre Münder den Kontakt verloren und schob ebenfalls seine Hände nach vorne. Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie an der Knopfleiste.

Einige Momente später hatten sie tatsächlich das Hemd vollständig geöffnet. Ungeduldig zog Duo es aus Heeros Hose heraus. Dann schob er seine beiden Hände über Heeros Oberkörper nach oben zu den Schultern. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er das störende Stück Stoff gänzlich über Heeros Schultern geschoben. Unbeachtet landete es auf den Fußboden.

Erneut brach Duo den Kuss und trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Seine Augen glitten begehrlich über Heeros Oberkörper. Ein Anblick der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

Heero hatte erzählt dass er ins Fitness-Studio ging. Aber diese Aussage hatte Duo trotzdem nicht auf die absolute Perfektion seines Körpers vorbereitet. Duo konnte sich kaum satt sehen. Heeros Oberkörper bestand aus den erregendsten Muskeln die Duo je gesehen hatte. Ein gut ausgebildeter Waschbrettbauch, alles war perfekt. Und das ohne dass Heero dabei irgendwie bullig wirkte. Anders als so manche andere Bodybuilder hatte er seine Muskeln nicht unnötig – und hässlich wie Duo fand – aufgepumpt sondern zur Perfektion herausgebildet.

Duo kam sich fast minderwertig dagegen vor. Er war beileibe nicht unsportlich, aber so würde er nie aussehen.

Doch dieser unnötige Gedankengang wurde sofort ins Nirwana geschickt, als Heero seine Muskeln neckisch zucken ließ. Das war eine Einladung der Duo nicht widerstehen konnte.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er wieder ganz dicht bei dem anderen. Dann begann er damit seine Hände über dessen Oberkörper tanzen zu lassen. Es fühlte sich fast noch besser an als es aussah. Geschmeidige Muskeln die sich sanft unter samtiger Haut bewegten.

Was auch immer es war, dass in Duo dazu führte auf Männer zu stehen, es jubilierte. Dieses Aussehen, dieses Gefühl erregte Duo bis aufs Blut. Mit einem besitzergreifenden Grummeln presste er jetzt seine Lippen auf Heeros Oberkörper. Beginnend von dessen Nackenbeuge an, fing er damit an sich nach unten zu küssen – während seine Hände den Rest des unglaublichen Körpers erkundeten.

Immer tiefer wanderte sein Mund. Als seine feuchten Lippen sich über Heeros linke Brustwarze schlossen und er ganz sanft mit den Zähnen daran knabberte stöhnte Heero ein lang gezogenes: „Duo." Etwas, das Duo nur noch mehr anspornte.

Für einige Momente beschäftigte er sich weiter mit den erregten Nippeln, dann gab er dem sanften Druck von Heeros Händen auf seinen Schultern nach und wanderte noch weiter nach unten.

Er kniete jetzt vor dem anderen, war auf Augenhöhe mit dessen Bauchnabel. Die muskulöse Bauchdecke des anderen zitterte vor Aufregung. Duo musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen. Dann begann er mit flinken Fingern Heeros Hose zu öffnen. Zunächst den Knopf, danach mit einem schnellen Griff den Reisverschluss.

Er blickte nach oben und sah direkt in Heeros lustverhangende Augen. Der junge Manager sah ihm bei jeder Bewegung zu. Ein leichter Druck auf Duos Schultern signalisierte ihm nur zu genau, dass der andere wollte dass er weiter machte. Ein ‚Befehl' dem Duo nur zu gerne nachkam. Er griff mit beiden Händen in den Hosenbund und zog den störenden Stoff der Hose und der Unterwäsche fast ungeduldig herunter.

Endlich hatte er sein Geschenk ausgepackt. Heeros Penis sprang bei der Befreiungsaktion voll erregt aus seinem Gefängnis. Duos Augen wurden magisch von Heeros Glied angezogen. Es war voll erregt und wunderschön. Unbewusst leckte sich Duo die Lippen dann grinste er wieder breit.

Er robbte noch ein paar Zentimeter dichter an Heero heran. Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er die Basis von Heeros Penis, hielt ihn so in Position. Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schloss er seinen Mund um Heeros Eichel.

Der Manager stöhnte wieder laut Duos Namen. Seine Hände gruben sich fast in Duos Schultern, aber er machte keinerlei Anzeichen Duos Kopf weiter auf seinen Penis zu schieben. Schien in diesem Moment die gesamte Führung Duo zu überlassen.

Vorsichtig erkundete Duo die Spitze von Heeros Penis mit seiner Zunge. Das Gefühl das der pulsierende Penis in seiner Mundhöhle auslöste war schier unglaublich. Er schmeckte Heero und er wollte mehr davon. Mit beiden Händen griff er jetzt nach Heeros Hintern, massierte die festen Muskeln und schob sich selber weiter und weiter nach vorne. Versuchte soviel wie nur möglich von dem heißen Schaft in sich aufzunehmen. Dann begann er zu summen.

Die Vibration ließ Heero laut aufschreien. „Duo! Oh… Ja…. Oh Gott! Der Wahnsinn!" Seine Hände waren inzwischen von Duos Schultern hoch in seine Haare gewandert. Aber auch wenn er Duos Kopf festhielt versuchte er noch immer nicht Duos Bewegungen zu bestimmen. Etwas für das Duo sehr dankbar war. Er kannte seine Grenzen, wusste genau wie weit er gehen konnte ohne einen Würgereflex auszulösen. Und er hasste es, wenn seine Partner versuchten ihn weiter zu puschen.

Begehrlich spielte er weiter mit Heeros Penis. Ließ seine Zunge und seine Zähne über das heiße Fleisch tanzen. Heeros Atem wurde immer hektischer und mehr als Stöhnen brachte der junge Manager nicht mehr hervor.

Duo bedauerte es fast, doch er musste das hier einfach unterbrechen. Er hätte zwar gerne weiter gemacht bis Heero in seinem Mund gekommen wäre, aber er wollte heute Nacht noch mehr als einen Blowjob.

Als seine Lippen Heeros Penis gänzlich verließen, stieß der Manager einen erstickten Schrei aus. „Duo, was…?" protestierte er heftig atmend.

Mit einer ziemlich eleganten Bewegung – zumindest gemessen an seinem leicht angeheiterten Zustand – war Duo wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Er packte sich den anderen und zog ihn zu einem erneuten tiefen Kuss dicht an sich heran. „Noch nicht," flüsterte er in den kurzen Unterbrechungspausen. „Wir brauchen das gleich noch," er streichelte mit seiner linken Hand über Heeros Penis während er das sagte.

Heero grunzte nur, protestierte aber nicht weiter. Dann waren Heeros Hände dabei ungeduldig an Duos T-Shirt zu zerren. Duo kicherte, er hatte fast vergessen, dass er immer noch vollständig bekleidet war. Sie lösten den Kuss kurz und gemeinsam schoben sie das Shirt über Duos Kopf. In ihrer Hast, verfing es sich fast mit Duos Zopf. Duo lachte, als er sein Haar aus dem störenden Stoff befreite.

Heeros Hände waren derweil zu Duos Jeans gewandert. Geschickt öffnete er sie und schob sie dann ebenfalls mit einer entschlossenen und schnellen Bewegung nach unten.

Als sie sich das nächste Mal zum Kuss umarmten waren sie beide unbekleidet. Heiße Haut wurde an heißer Haut gepresst. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und Duo hielt es vor Lust fast gar nicht mehr aus. „Lass uns endlich ins Bett!" befahl er deshalb ungeduldig.

Ohne Worte brach Heero die Umarmung. Er schnappe sich Duos linken Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Bett.

Für einen Moment widerstand Duo noch. Er zappelte seine Beine aus der auf den Boden geschobenen Jeans und schaffte es sogar gleichzeitig seine Socken loszuwerden. Danach gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr.

Er folgte dem anderen zum Bett, dann schnappten seine Arme um Heeros Hüften und gemeinsam ließen sie sich aufs Doppelbett fallen. Für einige Sekunden lagen sie einfach so nebeneinander. Dann schob sich Heero auf Duo. Augenblicklich begannen sie wieder sich zu küssen und zu streicheln. Duos Hände wanderten Heeros Rücken entlang und auch Heero schien jeden Fitzelchen von Duos Haut berühren zu wollen. „Wunderschön," murmelte der Manager.

Duo grinste wieder und mit viel Schwung rollte er sie beide rum. Jetzt lag Heero unter ihm. Duo nutzte die neue Position und begann wieder Heeros Oberkörper hinab zu küssen. Währenddessen hatte er Heeros Beine etwas auseinander gedrückt und war dazwischen gerutscht. Als sich ihre beiden harten Erregungen trafen, bäumte sich Heero unter ihm auf. „Ungeduldig?" fragte Duo mit diabolischem Unterton und knabberte danach sofort wieder an Heeros aufgerichtete Brustwarzen.

„Hn!" knurrte der andere, umfasste Duos Hüften und schob sie beide wieder in die vorherige Position.

Duo genoss es ungemein den jungen Manager auf sich liegen zu haben. Sein Gewicht drückte ihn auf wunderbare Weise in die Matratze. Um dieses Gefühl noch zu intensivieren klammerte Duo seine Beine um Heero um sie noch dichter aneinander zu drücken. Seine Hände streichelten derweil Heeros Rückgrad rauf und runter. Erkundeten jeden Wirbel einzeln.

Minutenlang schienen sie so dazuliegen und sich zu spüren. Dann wurde Duo wieder ungeduldig. Mit einem harschen Ruck brachte er sich wieder nach oben und pinnte Heero unter sich, thronte fast auf dem anderen. Mit leichten auf und ab Bewegungen rieb er ihre Körper aneinander. Solange bis er es selbst die Geduld verlor: „Oh Gott Heero, ich halts nicht mehr aus," schrie er auf. Vorspiel schön und gut, aber er wollte das jetzt endlich zur nächsten Stufe bringen.

Heero hob seine linke Hand und streichelte Duos erhitztes Gesicht, schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen. „Wie… was willst du?" fragte er dabei mit einem fast unsicheren Ton.

Duo war für einen Augenblick erstaunt. Es sollte doch wohl eigentlich ziemlich klar sein, was er jetzt wollte – was er jetzt brauchte. Aber dann ging ihm auf, dass man ihr Gerangel auf dem Bett auch als Kampf um die Dominanz auslegen konnte. Was sicher nicht ganz verkehrt war, Duo gab gerne an wo es im Bett langging. Allerdings bedeutete das für ihn nicht, dass dies auch ihre Rollen festschrieb. Aber das konnte Heero natürlich nicht wissen.

Duo beugte sich noch einmal nach unten und küsste Heero hart. Dann zog er seinen Kopf für ein paar Zentimeter zurück, blickte Heero direkt ins Gesicht und sagte grinsend: „Ich will dich tief in mir spüren. Will dass du mich derart ran nimmst, dass ich vergesse wie ich heiße. Und das so schnell wie möglich."

Heero wirkte etwas erstaunt, aber dann drückte er Duo begehrlich an sich und stöhnte seine Zustimmung. Allerdings hätte Duo etwas anders auch nicht erwartet.

Der erneute Kuss war diesmal sekundenkurz. Danach hatten sich Heeros Hände fast schraubstockartig um Duos Taille geklammert und schoben ihn wieder runter. Diesmal positionierte er Duo so, dass der Langhaarige auf der Seite lag, mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Heero schien sich auch auf die Seite gelegt zu haben, denn er presste seinen Körper wieder gegen den von Duos. Wobei sein harter Penis gegen Duos Hintern drückte. Ein Gefühl das erwartungsfrohe Schmetterlinge in Duos Bauch flattern ließen. Er hatte sich jetzt schon viel zu lange danach verzehrt von diesem unglaublichen Mann genommen zu werden.

Heeros Mund knabberte derweil an Duos Nacken, schickte so kalte Schauer über dessen Rücken. Dann beugte sich der junge Manager halb über Duo und griff mit seinem linken Arm über ihn hinweg zum Nachttisch. Schien dort für einige Sekunden nach etwas zu suchen.

Duos Augen folgten der Bewegung, er wollte wissen was der andere dort suchte. Auch wenn es nicht besonders einfach war seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Dazu waren all seine anderen Sinne einfach viel zu beschäftigt. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte Duo dann erkennen was Heero vom Nachttisch nahm. Es war eine Tube mit Gleitgel. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Heero seinen Arm zurück.

Einerseits war Duo froh als er das sah. Er hatte schon fast befürchtet, dass sie sich bei diesem total ungeplanten Abenteuer auf Spucke oder ähnliches als Hilfe hätten beschränken müssen. Doch dann tauchte in Duo die nagende Frage auf, wieso ein Mann der noch vorhin behauptet hat nicht auf der Suche nach einem Partner zu sein, sogar auf einer einfachen Dienstreise Gleitgel mitnahm. Und dass sogar auf seinem Nachtschrank liegen hatte. Das wirkte fast, als wenn ihm dieser One-Night-Stand doch nicht ganz so unvorbereitet traf.

Doch dieser ungewollte Gedanke wurde sehr effektiv aus Duos Hirn verbannt, als sich plötzlich zwei von Heeros Finger in ihn schoben. Duo stöhnte aus tiefster Kehle und drückte seinen Kopf und Oberkörper nach hinten weg. Wurde dort allerdings von dem soliden, muskulösen Körper von Heero aufgehalten.

Dicht aneinander gepresst lagen sie da, während Heeros geschickte Finger Duos Öffnung weiteten. Duo meinte schon Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen. Die Finger fühlten sich nach der anfänglichen Überraschung einfach zu gut in ihm an, jagten kleine Blitze durch Duos Nervenenden.

Ungeduldig schon sich Duo auf die beiden Finger. „Mach endlich," knurrte er. Er wollte diese Qual nicht mehr länger ertragen, wollte jetzt endlich den anderen richtig in sich spüren.

„Hn!" keuchte Heero wieder. Dann schob sich der Manager ein wenig zurecht und Duo spürte wie sein linkes Bein von Heeros Hand angehoben wurde. Fast gleichzeitig bemerkte er die Spitze von Heeros Penis an seiner Öffnung. Doch viel Zeit die neue Situation zu erfassen blieb ihm nicht, denn plötzlich bemerkte er, wie Heeros Spitze in ihn gedrängt wurde.

Es brannte natürlich – sie hatten sich nicht ewiglich mit der Vorbereitung aufgehalten. Duo keuchte. Aber er wollte dem Brennen auf keinen Fall entgehen. Stattdessen schob er sich weiter auf den Penis. Alles in ihm verlangte danach den anderen so schnell wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen.

Heero nahm Duos Bewegung als Ansporn. Irgendwie hielt er Duo weiterhin in Position und drängte sich gleichzeitig in einer einzigen langen Bewegung bis zum Anschlag in Duo.

Stöhnend zischte Duo die Luft die er angehalten hatte aus der Lunge. Heeros Penis drängte sich tief in ihn, schien ihn durch diese eine Bewegung fast in Besitz zu nehmen.

Als Heero endlich tief in Duo begraben war blieben sie beide wie auf Kommando bewegungslos liegen. Nur das harsche Atmen von ihnen war zu hören, ansonsten schien die Zeit still zu stehen, während sich ihre Körper aneinander gewöhnten.

Doch Duo war wie vorhin auch viel zu ungeduldig um lange zu warten. „Mach schon," spornte er den anderen an.

Heero stöhnte noch einmal aus tiefster Kehle, pustete nach Luft und begann dann sich zu bewegen. Schob sich zurück, nur um Sekunden später wieder tief in Duo zu stoßen.

Mit jeder dieser Bewegungen brachte er Duo fast um den Verstand. Der heiße, lange Schaft setzte ihn von innen heraus in Brand. Seine Bauchdecke zitterte, während der andere Mann tiefer und tiefer in ihn stieß.

Bei einer der Bewegungen streifte Heero dann auch Duos Prostata und sofort tanzten die Blitze vor Duos Augen. Er schrie auf, sein Körper verspannte sich. Wodurch er Heero nur noch umso intensiver in sich spürte. Das war mal ein Teufelskreis von dem Duo nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Heero hatte währenddessen wieder damit begonnen Duos Nacken zu küssen und daran zu knabbern. Als Duo erneut aufschrie biss er leicht zu während er mit ungebremster Heftigkeit weiter in den Langhaarigen stieß. Der Raum war erfüllt vom Aneinanderklatschen ihrer schweißgetränkten Körper und ihrem von Stöhnen durchzogenem hektischen Atem.

Heero schien Duos Befehl buchstabengetreu ausführen zu wollen. Trotz der Position die er gewählt hatte, schaffte er es Duo so richtig hart ran zunehmen. Und Duo liebte jede Sekunde davon. Es hatte den ganzen Tag schon eine fast animalische Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen gegeben. Sie hatten gestritten und die ganze Zeit um die Vorherrschaft gekämpft. Entsprechend hart war jetzt auch ihr Liebesakt. Und sie beide wollten es so.

Aber während sich Heero weiter fast unerbittlich in Duo drängte, wurde dem Langhaarigen bewusst, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushielt. Er musste jetzt kommen. Jetzt sofort, oder er würde tatsächlich seinen Verstand verlieren.

Entschlossen brachte er seine Hände – die die letzten Minuten fast nutzlos auf dem Bett gelegen hatten – zu seiner eigenen Erregung. Dann begann er sich selbst zu streicheln, pumpte in Takt zu Heeros Stößen. Als er mit seinem Daumen über seine Eichel strich, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Mit einem lang gezogenen Schrei kam er und ergoss sich auf die Bettdecke.

Der Orgasmus rollte wie eine unaufhörliche Welle durch seinen ganzen Körper. Jeder Muskel spannte sich an. Heero stöhnte tief auf, als er ihn tief in sich einkerkerte.

Duo hechelte, als wenn er einen Marathon gelaufen hätte. Nach dem kurzen, aber heftigen Anspannen seiner Muskeln, war er jetzt völlig entspannt. Der Orgasmus hatte alle Energie aus ihm heraus gesogen. Er hätte nicht einmal mehr einen Finger bewegen können.

Heero grunzte kurz, dann schob er Duo in eine neue Position. Der Langhaarige lag jetzt auf dem Bauch während Heero ihn tief in die Matratzen drücke. Heero hatte den Positionswechsel vonstatten gebracht ohne ihre Verbindung zu lösen. Er drängte sich zwischen Duos Beine und begann erneut in ihn zu stoßen.

Duo genoss es, war aber viel zu ausgepowert und entspannt um irgendwie darauf zu reagieren.

Heeros Stöße wurden immer eifriger, und dann nach ein paar weiteren Momenten kam auch er mit einem tiefen, kehligen Aufschrei und brach auf Duo zusammen.

Duo spürte wie Heero tief in ihm kam, auch er schrie auf als er die heiße Samenflüssigkeit in sich spürte.

Für eine Weile lagen sie beide einfach nur so da, während sich ihr Atem langsam wieder beruhigte.

Dann bewegte sich Heero und dabei rutschte sein erschlafftes Glied aus Duo heraus. Duo jammerte leise wegen des Verlusts aber es gab nichts, was er dagegen hätte unternehmen können.

Das Bett raschelte, während Heero sich von Duo wegrollte. Duo wollte schon erneut enttäuscht aufstöhnen, als der andere ihn umdrehte und so bugsierte, dass Duo mit dem Kopf auf Heeros Brust lag. Heero hatte dabei fast beschützend seine Arme um den Langhaarigen geschlossen.

Wieder lagen sie eine Weile nur so da, dann brach Heero das Schweigen. „Und… wie ist dein Name?" fragte er leise.

„Rumpelstilzchen," antwortete Duo ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Er ruckelte sich noch etwas zurecht und schloss dann entspannt die Augen. Dann spürte er wie Heero seinen Kopf hob und einen sanften Kuss auf sein Haar drückte. „Baka," murmelte der Manager.

Doch Duo reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr auf das unbekannte Wort. Dazu war er viel zu ausgepowert und entspannt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel:** Das Meeting  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna.

Hui, ja das hätte ich nie erwartet. Ziemlich viele schienen im letzten Kapitel irritiert gewesen zu sein, weil Heero „Und… wie ist den Name" nach der Lemon gefragt hat.

Alle die sich deshalb Sorgen gemacht haben, seien beruhigt. Es bedeutet nicht, dass Heero nicht mehr wusste mit wem er gerade Sex gehabt hatte. Sondern es war von ihm eine Anspielung auf Duo's vorangehenden Befehl – nähmlich ihn so hart ran zu nehmen das er (Duo) vergessen würde wie er heißt.

Vielleicht werde ich Heeros Satz noch mal in „Und… weißt du noch deinen Namen" umändern um weiteren Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, aber ich hatte echt gedacht, dass die Sache klar sein müsste.

Viel Spaß jetzt beim letzten Kapitel von „Das Meeting"

* * *

Duo wachte auf, weil er ganz dringend auf Toilette musste. Von einem Sekundenschlag auf den anderen war er praktisch aus dem Bett gestürmt. Natürlich war er noch nicht wirklich wach, aber wach genug, dass er seinen Weg zum Klo navigieren konnte ohne gegen allzu viele Ecken zu stoßen.

Während er sich erleichterte grummelte er etwas wegen dem unangenehmen Gefühl das er dabei hatte. So war das immer wenn er nach längerer Zeit mal wieder Sex gehabt hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken lief er dann mit einem Schlag rot an weil er sich plötzlich in Farbe und in jeder kleinen Einzelheit an die vorherige Nacht erinnerte. Uuuups. Er hatte mit Heero geschlafen. Frustriert zog Duo an seinen Haaren. Wie hatte er es nur soweit kommen lassen?

Als er endlich fertig war, wusch er sich noch lange die Hände – fast so als wolle er noch etwas Zeit schinden. Dann öffnete er die Tür und schaute vorsichtig in das Hotelzimmer. „Heero?" fragte er leise.

Aber der Manager antwortete ihm nicht. Duo runzelte die Stirn, ging jetzt vollends in das Zimmer und drehte sich einmal um die Ecke. Wenn Heero nicht den Trick herausgefunden hatte sich hinter der Stehlampe zu verstecken dann war der junge Manager nicht im Raum. Das Stirnrunzeln von Duo wurde tiefer. Wo steckte der Mann nur?

Bei seiner erfolglosen Suche hatte Duos Blick die Anzeige des Weckers erblickt und musste zu seinem großen Entsetzen feststellen, dass es schon halb neun war. Leichte Panik stieg in Duo auf. Heero war nicht auffindbar, und in einer halben Stunde würde das Meeting wieder beginnen.

Duo wollte schon laut und ausführlich mit dem Fluchen anfangen, als er ein Stück Papier unter dem Wecker hervorlugen sah. Mit flinken Fingern schnappte er es sich und hielt es dicht vor seinen übermüdeten Augen.

‚Guten Morgen Duo,

ich musste leider sehr früh aufstehen da ich um sieben ein Frühstücksmeeting mit dem CEO habe. Du hast noch tief und fest geschlafen und ich habe keinen Grund gesehen dich so früh zu wecken. Ich habe den Weckalarm auf acht Uhr gestellt, dass sollte dir genügend Zeit geben. Das Hotel wurde von mir informiert, dass du über Nacht geblieben bist und du kannst dir ein Frühstück servieren lassen.

Wir sehen uns dann im Meeting

Heero'

Duo kniff seine Augen zusammen und wendete den Zettel hin und her. Versuchte auf diese Art und Weise irgendeine geheime Botschaft darin zu entdecken. Zu sagen dass seine Gefühle jetzt vollkommen verwirrt waren, war noch eine Untertreibung.

Heero hatte in der kurzen Notiz zwar einen guten Grund gegeben warum er jetzt nicht hier im Zimmer war und mit Duo kuschelte, dass er Duo nicht wecken wollte und sogar für Frühstück gesorgt hatte zeugte sogar von einer Art Fürsorge. Aber ansonsten war es eine total klinische Nachricht. Sie ging überhaupt nicht auf die letzte Nacht ein und ließ Duo deshalb unsicher zurück.

Er schlief schließlich nicht jeden Tag mit seinem Chef. Da wäre ein klitzekleiner Hinweis was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte schon sehr beruhigend gewesen. Duo quietschte entnervt. Wieso war er gestern nur so unsäglich dumm gewesen? Was hatte er nur gedacht?

Gar nichts, wie er entnervt zugeben musste. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und schob erst einmal die Schuld an der ganzen verfahrenen Situation seiner Libido und dem Wein zu.

Dann wurde er plötzlich von Hektik ergriffen. Klar Heero hatte wohl wie in dem Brief angekündigt den Alarm gestellt damit dieser Duo rechtzeitig wecken würde. Nur wusste Heero natürlich nicht, dass Duo so gut wie alles verschlafen konnte. Ein einziger Wecker – lachhaft. Den schaltete Duo aus ohne überhaupt mit einer Wimper zu zucken und natürlich ohne seinen Tiefschlaf zu gefährden. Zuhause operierte Duo deshalb mit der gefürchteten Dreier-Angriffskette. Drei Wecker die im Zehnminutentakt hintereinander loslegten. Und die in verschiedenen Ecken seines Schlafzimmers standen. Außerdem war der dritte und letzte ein Radiowecker der auf einen lokalen Sender eingestellt war – die Morgens stundenlang im tiefsten Dialekt Nachrichten vorlasen. Da wurde man schon aus reiner Notwehr irgendwann wach.

Aber das alles hatte Heero nicht wissen können – denn außer dieser einen Nacht mit heißem Sex hatten sie ja nichts gemein. Und darum hatte Duo verschlafen. Wenn er nicht so dringend auf Klo gemusst hätte, wäre er sicher bis Mittag im Bett geblieben.

Was gar kein so übler Gedanke war, weil er sich dort die Decke über den Kopf ziehen konnte und nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken bräuchte, wie er seinem neuen Chef jemals wieder unter die Augen würde treten können.

Aber verstecken war absolut keine Alternative heute. Würde noch fehlen, dass er zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu spät zum Meeting kam. Da könnte er sich ja gleich ‚unprofessioneller Verlierer' auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen.

Die Zeit rannte. Er hatte schon fast fünf Minuten damit verbraucht hier Löcher in die Gegend zu starren und sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Duo knurrte und schritt zur Aktion.

Als erstes eilte er unter die Dusche. Die war verdammt nötig, er stank nach Sex und Schweiß. Während er unter den prasselnden heißen Wassertropfen stand kamen Erinnerungsblitze an die letzte Nacht hoch. Das war schon verdammt heiß gewesen.

Duo musste Heeros Duschgel benutzen und dessen Geruch unterstütze seine lebhafte Erinnerung nur noch. Wie auf Kommando schwoll Duos Penis an und lechzte nach Aufmerksamkeit. Duo grummelte wieder. Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, die letzte Nacht zu bereuen. Zumindest nicht dass er mit Heero Sex gehabt hatte. Dazu war es viel zu befriedigend gewesen. Er bereute die ganzen Komplikationen die es deshalb jetzt geben würde allerdings schon. Sehr sogar.

Es machte wirklich keinen guten Eindruck gleich am ersten Tag mit dem neuen Chef ins Bett zu steigen. Korrektur, es machte keinen guten Eindruck mit dem neuen Chef ins Bett zu steigen. So etwas tat man einfach nicht.

Nun, vielleicht war Heero ja ganz cool was die Sache betraf. Der Brief hatte zumindest cool gewirkt. Vielleicht würde er das ganze einfach ignorieren und nie wieder zur Sprache bringen. Was ihnen zumindest weiter ermöglichen würde halbwegs normal miteinander zu arbeiten.

Allerdings, irgendetwas passte Duo an dieser Vorstellung auch nicht. Vielleicht weil er ganz tief im Verborgenen doch einen kleinen Romantiker in sich versteckt hatte. Er wollte dass diese Nacht etwas bedeutete. Nicht dass er prüde war oder so. Er hatte überhaupt nichts gegen einen anonymen, heißen, One-Night-Stand. Einem Fick der außer schneller, harter Befriedigung nichts bedeutete.

Aber nicht mit Heero. Irgendwas an Heero sorgte dafür, dass Duo mehr wollte. Er konnte es noch nicht einmal in Worte fassen was denn genau und er würde vor dem bösen Wort mit ‚B' schreiend davon laufen und leugnen es jemals gedacht zu haben. Aber nur Sex? Nein, dass wollte er auch nicht.

Frustriert schlug Duo mit seiner Stirn gegen die Duschwand. Es brachte gar nichts, wenn er sich jetzt hier den Kopf zerbrach. Da war ein Meeting das bald ohne ihn anfangen würde, wenn er sich nicht zusammenriss und beeilte.

Darum beeilte er sich auch das Duschgel abzuwaschen. Als er aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete blickte er sich suchend im kleinen Badezimmer um. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung entdeckte er, dass das Hotel wohl auch Reisezahnbürsten für seine Gäste hinlegte. Ein Problem weniger um das sich Duo sorgen machen musste. Schnell putzte er sich die Zähne.

Dann begutachtete er seinen Zopf. Er war zwar durch die nächtlichen Aktivitäten ein wenig verzogen, sah aber noch halbwegs ordentlich aus. Darum beschloss Duo jetzt erst einmal keine Zeit fürs neu flechten zu verschwenden. Er würde den Zopf halt später in einer Pause richten.

Aber das führte ihn zu seinen nächsten Problemen, wie Duo feststellte als er zurück in das Hotelzimmer ging. Ein Blick auf sein T-shirt zeigte ihm nur zu genau, dass er das nicht noch einmal anziehen konnte. Das gleiche galt natürlich auch für seine Unterwäsche.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Wenn er den dämlichen Wecker nicht verschlafen hätte, dann hätte er heute morgen gemütlich nach Hause fahren und sich richtig anziehen können. Aber hätte, wenn und aber brachten ihm jetzt gar nichts.

Entschlossen und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen ging er deshalb auf Heeros Schrank zu. Es passte ihm zwar gar nicht, aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, als von seinem Chef Klamotten zu leihen?

Mit fahrigen Händen wühlte er so schnell es ging durch Heeros Kleidungsstücke. Immer darum bemüht so wenig Unordnung wie nur irgend möglich zu machen. Und da er auch nicht besonders viel Zeit hatte und auch nicht wählerisch sein konnte, zog er das erstbeste was ihm passend erschien hervor. Die Hemden und Anzüge von Heero hatte er erst gar nicht beachtet – so etwas würde er nicht einmal in einer Notsituation wie dieser anziehen. Aber bei Heeros Sportklamotten – zumindest hielt Duo sie dafür – fand er ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt, das er sich sofort über den Kopf zog.

Es war vielleicht eine Nummer zu groß – immerhin war Heero muskulöser gebaut – aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck, auch wenn die Farbe so gar nicht zu Duos normalem Outfit passte. Aber in der Not fraß der Teufel auch Fliegen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog sich Duo dann eine von Heeros Unterhosen an. Das war schon ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Duo kam sich bei dem Gedanken gar nicht wohl vor. Was natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn war, bei dem was sie gestern Nacht alles miteinander geteilt hatten. Trotzdem hatte Duo das unschöne Gefühl zu tief in Heeros Intimsphäre einzudringen. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Währenddessen rannte durch Duos Kopf der total abwegige Gedanke, dass Heero doch wohl hoffentlich nicht zu denjenigen gehörte die für eine Reise ihre Unterwäsche immer penibel genau abzählten.

Duo schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Also wirklich, wenn Heero so penibel war, dann hatte er sicherlich auch ein bis zwei Ersatzhosen mitgenommen. Und außerdem hatte er jetzt wahrlich wichtigere Probleme.

Zum Beispiel das, wie er die Sache zwischen sich und Heero vergessen sollte, wenn er nach dem Duschgel des anderen roch und dessen Kleidung trug. Duo knurrte. Eine nahezu unmögliche Mission.

Duo zog sich noch schnell die restlichen Sachen an, dann schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack und verschwand aus dem Raum. Nein, er rannte nicht davon. Er hatte es nur eilig zu dem Meeting zu kommen.

Heero hatte in seinem Brief etwas von Frühstück geschrieben. Duos grummelnder Magen hätte das gerne ausgenutzt, aber die Zeit reichte eindeutig nicht dafür. Außerdem hätte Duo sich dafür an das Hotelpersonal wenden müssen. Und er war sich sicher, dass die genau wussten warum er die Nacht in Heeros Raum verbracht hatte. Eine tiefe Röte legte sich wieder auf Duos Gesicht. Zwar war das garantiert nichts ungewöhnliches in der Hotelbranche, aber Duo wollte sich diesen wissenden Blicken dann lieber doch nicht aussetzen.

Was auch der Grund war, weshalb er mit gesenktem Blick auf die Rezeption zuging. Nur ein leichtes „Guten Morgen" murmelte, dann schnell den Schlüssel auf den Tresen legte und ohne groß auf eine Erwiderung zu warten den taktischen Rückzug aus dem Gebäude antrat. Wenigstens etwas, dass ohne Probleme klappte.

Draußen schloss er dann in Windeseile sein Fahrrad auf und schwang sich dann in den Sattel. Uuuugh, er wurde wieder – nicht ganz unangenehm – an den Sex von letzter Nacht erinnert. Rot wie eine Tomate strampelte Duo los. Er würde sich jetzt nicht von so einer Kleinigkeit ablenken lassen.

Zum Glück war der Weg bis zur Firma wirklich nicht weit. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er das Haupttor erreicht und dann radelte er hinunter in die Tiefgarage.

Nachdem er sein Fahrrad abgeschlossen hatte, stürmte er zum Fahrstuhl und drückte die Taste für seine Etage. Endlich kam er mal zum auspusten. Dabei warf er einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild an der Kabinen Wand. Er sah jetzt aus, als wenn er eine längere Strecke geradelt wäre. Sein Zopf in leichter Unordnung und sein Gesicht errötet. Hm, unterschied sich kaum von anderen Morgen, an denen er seine Wecker nicht gehört hatte. Vielleicht würde niemandem etwas auffallen. Er hoffte es zumindest.

Er eilte in sein Büro, schmiss dabei in der Bewegung seinen Rucksack in die Raumecke. Dann wühlte er in seiner untersten Schreibtischschublade. Ah, ein Schokoriegel, dass Frühstück der Champions. Ungeduldig riss er die Verpackung herunter und stopfte sich das eine Ende in den Mund. Sein Magen jubilierte während Duos Zähne die süße Masse bearbeiteten. Währenddessen sammelten seine Hände die Unterlagen die er gleich brauchen würde zusammen.

Er war gerade dabei die letzten Papiere aufzunehmen, als Quatres Stimme vom Eingang ertönte. „Duo beeil dich, wir kommen sonst zu spät."

Duo drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Komm ja schon," nuschelte er am Schokoriegel vorbei.

Quatre lehnte am Türrahmen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Und hat er dich gestern noch so richtig ran genommen?"

Duo verschluckte sich fast und fing unkontrolliert an zu husten. Dabei wurde er schlagartig tief rot. Solange bis ihm sein Gehirn signalisierte, dass Quatre gar nichts wusste und nur darauf anspielte, das Heero ja mit ihm gestern noch ein Einzelgespräch haben wollte. Duo kniff seine Augen zu und versuchte die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu zwingen. „War gar nicht so schlimm," wiegelte er ab.

„Nicht? Also er wirkte gestern schon ziemlich wütend. So als wenn er dir am liebsten den Hintern versohlt hätte," bohrte Quatre weiter nach.

Die Hitze schlug in Duos Gesicht wieder hoch, als ungebetene Erinnerungsfetzen darüber was Heero denn mit seinem Hintern angestellt hatte aufblitzen. Arrgh, Duo hätte sich jetzt am liebsten in ein dunkles Mäuseloch verkrochen. Damit Quatre nichts mitbekam, hastete er nach draußen. Dabei warf er seinem Kollegen noch ein, „Jetzt komm schon, wir haben keine Zeit zum trödeln," zu. Mit schnellen Schritten entschwand er in Richtung Sitzungssaal.

Natürlich machte er trotz seiner Eile auch diesmal einen kurzen Stopp bei der Teeküche. Wenn er jemals einen Kaffee gebraucht hatte, dann heute Morgen. Nicht nur, dass die schwarze Flüssigkeit ihn aufwecken würde, nein er konnte sich auch so schön an der Tasse festhalten.

Dann gab es keine weitere Ausrede mehr und er musste in den Meetingraum. Er setzte sich auf den gleichen Platz wie gestern und grüßte schnell alle die in seiner Nähe saßen. Gespannte Aufregung lag in der Luft. Nach den überraschenden Ereignissen vom gestrigen Tag waren wohl alle neugierig was denn heute noch alles passieren würde. Duo auch, aber wegen etwas vollkommen anderes.

Denn dort vorne sah er Heero neben seinem Laptop stehen. Wie aus dem Ei gepellt sah der junge Manager aus und er zuckte noch nicht einmal mit einer Wimper als sein Blick den von Duo streifte.

Duo sackte fast in sich zusammen. Soviel also zu seinen letzten Hoffnungen, dass gestern Nacht noch etwas anderes als sein allergrößter Fehler gewesen wäre. Irgendwie hatte er schon gehofft dass Heero ihm ein Lächeln schenken würde. ‚Dumm! Dumm! Dumm!' schalt Duo sich im Stillen aus.

„Nettes T-Shirt. Aber ist es nicht ne Nummer zu groß?" fragte ihn in diesem Moment Quatre.

Duo stöhnte. War ja klar, dass diese ungewöhnliche Farbe Quatre sofort auffallen würde. Aber er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Energie sich um seinen neugierigen Kollegen zu kümmern. „Das ist jetzt so Mode," erklärte er deshalb kurz angebunden und tat so als würde er sich vollkommen auf seine Unterlagen konzentrieren.

„Na, wenn du meinst," antwortete der Blonde mit einem neckenden Unterton.

Doch zum Glück musste Duo gar nicht darauf reagieren, denn in diesem Moment ergriff Heero das Wort und eröffnete die Sitzung. Obwohl, ob das wirklich besser war, das wagte Duo zu bezweifeln.

Er wusste nicht so richtig was er jetzt tun sollte. Er mochte den anderen nicht ansehen, denn das brachte immer wieder ungewollte Erinnerungsblitze hoch und lenkte ihn so ziemlich ab. Außerdem war er es leid sich wieder und wieder geistig in den Arsch zu treten. Deshalb konzentrierte er sich lieber vollkommen auf die Präsentation die an die Wand projektiert wurde.

Heero hatte inzwischen alle Anwesenden begrüßt und erklärt, dass die neue Strategie die er gestern vorgestellt hatte etwas überarbeitet wurde. Dann begann er in aller Ausführlichkeit damit den Plan vorzustellen den er und Duo gestern Abend ausgearbeitet hatten. Duo fragte sich, wann der Manager denn Zeit gehabt hatte ihre Ideen in eine Präsentation zu bannen, entschied aber, dass dies wohl nach dem Frühstücksmeeting geschehen sein musste. Was auch immer Heero von ihrer Nacht halten mochte, es hatte ihn zumindest nicht dazu gebracht ihre Ideen zu verwerfen. Das erleichterte Duo schon irgendwie.

„Wie lange habt ihr denn gestern noch daran gesessen?" flüsterte ihm Quatre zu. Duos Kollege hatte sofort erkannt dass Heero diese neuen Ideen nur von Duo haben konnte.

„So lang bis uns die Putzfrauen rausgeworfen haben," flüsterte Duo zurück. Mehr brauchte sein Kollege ja nicht zu wissen. Wie hieß es noch so schön? ‚Der Rest war Schweigen'? Nun, Duo würde garantiert gar nichts verraten.

Die anderen Anwesenden schienen die neuen Fakten zumindest leichter zu verdauen als die Ankündigungen von gestern. Und sie waren eher bereit zu diskutieren. Und so hatte sich sehr schnell eine recht rege Unterhaltung aufgebaut. Aber anders als gestern war der ganze Raum von positiver Energie durchzogen. Die Pläne erschienen jetzt ausgefeilter und realistischer und deshalb blockten die anderen nicht mehr ab, sondern nahmen aktiv an der Veranstaltung teil.

Alle bis auf Duo. Duo hielt die ganze Zeit über seinen Mund. Er wusste dass dies Quatre irritierte, denn der Blonde warf ihm hin und wieder einen fragenden Blick zu. Auch Heero hatte das eine oder andere Mal seine Augenbraue fragend nach oben gezogen wenn Duos Blick ihn streifte. Aber Duo biss sich lieber auf die Zunge und konzentrierte sich auf die Slides.

Und wann immer es in den Pausen den Anschein hatte, dass Heero auf ihn zukommen wollte, dann drehte sich Duo schnell um und floh. Er hasste zwar die unsicherere Lage in der er gerade war, aber er hatte keine Energie für die Wahrheit.

Den Vormittag hatte er mit dieser Taktik zumindest gut überstanden. Doch als er gerade mit den anderen zum Mittagessen gehen wollte, stand plötzlich Heero neben ihm und hielt ihm am Ellenbogen fest. „Duo wir müssen reden," erklärte der Braunhaarige mit fester Stimme.

Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn Duo diesem Gespräch tatsächlich aus dem Weg hätte gehen können. Er könnte natürlich seinen Arm losreißen und wieder fliehen, aber es waren viel zu viele Kollegen in ihrer Nähe und sie alle hätten diesen peinlichen Zwischenfall mitbekommen. Was blieb Duo also anderes übrig als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und zu nicken. Dann wurde er von Heero praktisch in einen der angrenzenden kleineren Meetingräume gezerrt.

Kaum hatte Heero die Tür zu dem Raum hinter sich verschlossen, als er Duos Arm losließ und etwas unsicher drein schaute. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll," erklärte der Manager.

Duo hatte schnell zwei Schritte Abstand zwischen sie gebracht. „Und wieso zerrst du mich dann hierher?" fragte er zurück. Er fühlte sich absolut unbehaglich in dieser Situation.

„Weil wir reden müssen," erklärte der andere. „Duo, so was wie gestern passiert mir normalerweise nicht."

Duo lachte laut auf. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass er sich in dieser peinlichen Situation befand, da musste Heero es nicht noch schlimmer machen als es war. Warum sagte der andere nicht einfach was er zu sagen hatte, und dann würden sie wieder getrennter Wege gehen? „Ach komm," ätzte Duo deshalb. „Tu nicht so als wenn du das nicht geplant hattest."

Heero runzelte die Stirn, so als wenn er wirklich verwirrt wäre. „Geplant?" fragte er.

Duo pustete seine Wangen auf. „Nun vielleicht nicht bis in jede Einzelheit. Aber so unvorbereitet hat dich der Fick doch nicht getroffen, oder? Oder bist du ein Pfadfinder und deshalb allzeit bereit?"

Die Runzeln auf Heeros Stirn wurden tiefer. „Duo, wovon redest du?" fragte er.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Na davon, dass du ziemlich gut auf den Sex vorbereitet warst. Hattest du vor nach dem Meeting noch die Clubs nach jemanden abzugrasen, oder was hattest du mit dem Gleitgel auf dem Nachttisch vor?" Während er diese Worte aussprach wurde Duo bewusst wie wichtig für ihn diese Frage war, auch wenn er es gestern Nacht vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte. Es war eine Sache, ein Aufriss für nur eine Nacht zu sein. Aber eine vollkommen andere, nur genommen zu werden, weil man gerade praktischerweise da war. Irgendwie nagte das ziemlich an seinem Stolz.

„Auf was für Ideen kommst du?" fragte Heero. Aber Duo weigerte sich zu antworten. Für ein paar Sekunden starrten sie beide sich schweigend an, dann hob Heero frustriert die Hände. „Ok, ok. Ich hab mir am Abend vorher einen runter geholt und das Gel nicht wieder in meine Kulturtasche zurück gesteckt. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Heero sah ziemlich peinlich berührt aus, als er das sagte. Aber es konnte nicht halb so schlimm sein wie Duo sich jetzt fühlte. Er wurde wieder wie auf Kommando rot im Gesicht – etwas das ihm bei seinem Vorhaben mit der Tapete zu verschmelzen stark behinderte. Uuups.

Heero wischte seine Irritation mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Aber ich hab dich nicht hierher geholt um DAS mit dir zu besprechen."

Ungewollt fing Duos Herz an sehr aufgeregt zu schlagen. Er starrte den anderen nur an und wartete darauf dass er weiter sprach.

„Ich hab vorhin beim Treffen mit dem Boss darauf bestanden, dass die Stelle des Main-Test-Leaders neu besetzt wird. Er hat mir bei der Entscheidung freie Hand gelassen und ich will dich für die Stelle."

Uuups. Duo starrte den anderen mit offenem Mund an. Also damit hätte er jetzt so gar nicht gerechnet. So überhaupt nicht. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und ein kleines bisschen Enttäuschung machte sich auch in ihm breit. „Ähm…" stammelte er. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und schob sein Kinn hervor. „Danke für das Angebot. Aber nein danke. Ich hab nicht mit dir geschlafen um befördert zu werden."

Heero zischte laut und trat einen Schritt auf Duo zu. Dann griff er ihn bei den Schultern. „Musst du denn alles was ich sage falsch verstehen?" fragte er aufgebracht.

Duo hätte fast mit einem trotzigen „Ja!" geantwortet, hielt sich aber dann doch zurück. Er hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Heero fragend an.

Der seufzte tief und sagte dann. „Das eine hat mit dem anderen gar nichts zu tun. Ich hatte schon beschlossen dass ich dich für die Stelle will, bevor wir überhaupt zum Hotel gegangen sind."

Ohhhhhh.

Doch Heero sprach weiter. „Es ist doch wohl ziemlich offensichtlich, dass wir jemand neuen für die Stelle brauchen und du bist mehr als geeignet. Du hast neue Ideen und kennst dich gut aus. Die anderen im Projekt kennen und schätzen dich und deine Meinung. Und wir haben verdammt gut zusammen gearbeitet. Du scheust dich nicht auch mal kontra zu geben, bist aber trotzdem nicht so sehr in deiner Meinung gefangen, dass du keine neuen Ideen aufnehmen kannst."

„Ohhhh," sagte Duo jetzt laut. Ihn freute das Lob. Und die Aussicht auf diesen Job war mehr als verlockend. Das wäre ein ziemlicher Karrieresprung. Einer mit dem er normalerweise nicht vor Ablauf der nächsten fünf Jahren gerechnet hätte – wenn überhaupt. Trotzdem gab es ein ziemliches Problem. Etwas dass es Duo unmöglich machte das Angebot anzunehmen. „Alle werden behaupten dass ich mich hochgeschlafen habe, Heero. Dass Stigma werde ich nie wieder los, da verzichte ich lieber."

Er wollte sich schon wegdrehen, doch Heero hielt ihn ziemlich effektiv an den Schultern fest. „Niemand wird es erfahren, Duo."

Duo lachte laut auf. In welcher Parallelwelt lebte Heero, dass er glaubte so etwas geheim halten zu können? „Heero, die Leute lieben Klatsch. Die werden sich so schnell die Münder über uns zerreißen, dass du nicht mal piep sagen kannst."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, werden sie nicht."

Duo rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Und wieso nicht? Weil du unantastbar bist, oder was?"

„Nein, ganz einfach weil nichts zwischen uns laufen wird," erklärte Heero ruhig und gelassen.

Ohhhh. Jetzt war Duo doch wieder vollkommen enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte das Angebot von Heero in ihm schon wieder die Hoffnung aufkommen lassen, dass vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen entstehen könnte. Als Main-Test-Leader würde er schließlich sehr eng mit Heero zusammen arbeiten.

„Ich mein, dass was gestern Nacht zwischen uns war, war einfach unglaublich und total heiß," redete Heero weiter ohne sich um Duo zu kümmern. „Aber wir werden es nicht wiederholen."

Ohhhh. Jetzt musste Duo auch das letzte kleine bisschen Hoffnung begraben.

Doch Heero war noch nicht fertig. „Zumindest nicht bis das Projekt beendet ist."

„Was?" brach es aus Duo hervor. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl mitten in der Unterhaltung den Faden verloren zu haben.

„Ich hab heute Nacht lange wach gelegen und nachgedacht," erklärte Heero. „Und mir war sehr klar, dass ich dich für diesen Job will. Und dass ich dich will. Aber beides zusammen geht nicht. Zumindest nicht ohne dass diese üblen Gerüchte losgetreten werden."

Er holte tief Luft und redete dann weiter. „Außerdem kenne ich dich nicht. Ja, wir hatten viel Spaß gestern Nacht, aber wer weiß ob da mehr dahinter ist."

„Und deshalb willst du mich jetzt nur für den Job?" irgendwie kroch ein wenig kalter Sarkasmus in Duos Stimme.

Heero schien die Untertöne mitzubekommen. Denn er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Ich drück mich wohl nicht besonders geschickt aus. Was ich dir anbiete ist mehr als der Job. Es ist auch die Gelegenheit sich besser kennen zu lernen. Wir werden eng zusammen arbeiten und ziemlich viel gemeinsam auf Reisen sein. Ich denke schon, dass wir am Ende des Projektes genau entscheiden können ob zwischen uns mehr als das Körperliche sein kann."

„Eine Art Probezeit ohne Sex?" fragte Duo ungläubig.

Heero zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Nenn es wie du willst. Aber meine letzte Beziehung war nur auf Sex begründet. Und sie hat den ersten Stress mit Dienstreisen nicht überstanden."

„Und wie hast du dir das ganze jetzt genau vorgestellt?" hakte Duo nach. Heero schien ja wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

„Im Prinzip ist es dass schon. Wir werden jetzt zusammen dieses Projekt aus der Scheiße ziehen. Und uns währenddessen vollkommen professionell verhalten. Denn wir beide wollen schließlich nicht dass es heißt du hättest dich hochgeschlafen. Dass würde nicht nur auf dich ein böses Licht werfen." Er holte wieder tief Luft. „Aber wenn das Projekt beendet ist und du allen bewiesen hast, dass du für den Posten geeignet bist – und daran hege ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel – dann können wir entscheiden ob wir es miteinander versuchen wollen. Wenn ja, dann könnten wir sogar ein ziemlich öffentliches ‚Come together' inszenieren. Du weißt ja auch wie oft so was auf Firmenfeiern und ähnlichem geschieht. Und was unsere Firma von Beziehungen zwischen den Angestellten hält."

Duo nickte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Firma das sogar befürwortete. Ihr Konzern war in den letzten Jahren sehr stark gewachsen und unheimlich viele junge Leute wurden immer wieder frisch von der Universität weg angestellt. Kamen von überall her um bei der Firma zu arbeiten. Die meisten von ihnen waren zu der Zeit noch Single. Es gab sogar Witze dass die meisten ‚Social Events' nur veranstaltet wurden um die Leute zusammen zu bringen. Es band die Leute noch mehr an die Firma, wenn sie einen Lebenspartner hatten, der auch in der gleichen Firma arbeitete.

Um Problemen vorzubeugen die dadurch entstehen konnten, wurden Paare immer gefragt ob sie auch weiterhin zusammen arbeiten wollten. Die meisten wollten es lieber nicht, und es wurde immer ohne große Komplikationen dafür gesorgt, dass sie in verschiedene Abteilungen kamen. Quatres Freund Trowa war z.B. auch in eine andere Gruppe gewechselt, weil er seinen Liebhaber nicht zum Boss haben wollte.

„Und dann?" fragte Duo.

Heero zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Das wird sich zeigen. Wir können versuchen weiter zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich denke schon dass wir als Team gut miteinander harmonieren. Und wenn wir zeigen, dass die Beziehung die Arbeit nicht stört, wird niemand etwas dagegen haben. Ich werde schließlich nicht mehr wirklich dein Boss sein."

„Hm," überlegte Duo. Der Plan hatte was für sich. Ihn lockte die Herausforderung des Jobs. Und ja, auch er glaubte dass es nicht schaden konnte Heero besser kennen zu lernen. „Wir werden die ganze Zeit über keinen Sex miteinander haben, oder?" stellte er noch einmal fest.

„Nein," bestätigte Heero. „Wir könnten zu leicht auffliegen. Aber es ist doch kein Problem. Zum einen werden wir eh in Arbeit ertrinken. Zum anderen sind es nur noch vier Monate bis zum Ende des Projektes."

Vier Monate! „Das ist eine halbe Ewigkeit," brach es aus Duo hervor. Irgendwie stand für ihn jetzt schon fest, dass sie es nach der Probezeit mit der Beziehung versuchen würden. Und solange Heero in der Nähe zu haben ohne mit ihm schlafen zu können, dass grenzte fast an Folter.

Heero streifte eine Hand ganz leicht über Duos Gesicht. Dann zog er sie zurück und sagte, „Du wirst es schon überstehen."

„Ha," meinte Duo, der sehr starke Zweifel daran hegte. Wahrscheinlich würde er schon am Ende der Ersten Woche eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung im rechten Arm haben.

Jetzt grinste Heero verschmitzt. „Wir könnten ja sagen, dass für jeden Tag den der Test früher als geplant fertig ist, du eine Woche lang bestimmen darfst was wir tun."

Was für ein Vorschlag. Duo wimmerte bei dem Gedanken.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich jetzt dabei?" fragte Heero

„Motiviert," erklärte Duo.

Heeros wunderschönes Lachen erhellte den Raum. „Ich nehme das mal als Zusage auf meinen Vorschlag." Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Duo kurz auf den Mund. „Das musste jetzt sein," erklärte er. „Ab jetzt sind wir aber vollkommen professionell," stellte er noch einmal klar.

Als er aus dem Raum gehen wollte, hielt ihn Duo noch einmal am Arm fest. „Ich stimm mit dir überein Heero. Und ich freu mich auf das was vor uns liegt. Aber solltest du diese Motivationsstrategie noch bei jemand anderen ausprobieren, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen," stellte er noch einmal klar.

Heero schnaubte kurz. „Keine Angst, dieser spezielle Bonus bleibt nur dir vorbehalten."

„Ok," nickte Duo. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam aus dem Raum. Duo hatte Hunger und er hatte für heute noch viel vor. Schließlich musste er dieses Projekt endlich zum laufen bringen. Ein paar Tage früher fertig werden war jetzt sein ausgemachtes Ziel. Er war schließlich mehr als gespannt darauf, wie sich die Sache zwischen ihm und Heero entwickeln würde. Sehr gespannt.

**Ende**


End file.
